Un lazo inquebrantable
by Silver card
Summary: No importan los años ni la distancia... La ausencia o el olvido. No importa la rutina quebrada por nuevas amenazas. Solo importa tenerla en sus brazos y enteder que él es de ella y ella es de él. Que la magia sólo puede existir entre lazos tan estrechos como el de ellos dos. Sakura&Shaoran. La historia se lleva a cabo 8 años después del final del manga (con un ligero cambio).
1. Una señal

**Nota de Silver Card:** Antes de dar inicio a esta historia, quisiera decirle a todos que hace mucho tiempo no escribo (incluso tengo una historia incompleta). Sin embargo, he sentido la necesidad de comenzar a escribir de nuevo, y qué mejor manera que hacerlo de la mano de Sakura y Shaoran, es magnífica pareja que nos regaló CLAMP. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Resumen: **No importan los años ni la distancia... La ausencia o el olvido. No importa la rutina quebrada por nuevas amenazas. Solo importa tenerla en sus brazos y enteder que él es de ella y ella es de él. Que la magia sólo puede existir entre lazos tan estrechos como el de ellos dos.

**Una señal**

_El cielo oscuro, sin estrellas, cubría la noche de Tokio como tantas otras veces lo había podido ver. La brisa de la madrugada chocaba contra los altos edificios y generaba un eco, aquel eco que parecía susurrarle a los oídos palabras que no podía entender. Sakura estaba ahí, viendo otra vez aquella imagen que hacía tantos años había dejado olvidada en un baúl de su memoria._

_Lo vio mirar al horizonte, desafiante, enérgico, listo para enfrentar aquello desconocido. Lo vio vestido con aquel traje con el que la acompañó a tantas batallas, esperando el momento justo para atacar con aquella espada de porder._

"… _Eres…" – Su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo saltar, detallando su silueta a la luz de la luna. La forma precisa de sus movimientos mientras parecía casi flotar en el aire. Era el mismo sueño que tantas veces soñó, sólo que ahora era diferente._

"… _Shaoran" – Su voz, casi un susurro, no alcanzaba a reflejar la sorpresa en su interior. Era Shaoran, pero no el niño que una vez conoció. Era la misma escena frente a la torre de Tokio, la misma noche fría, el mismo traje, el mismo espacio… pero Li Shaoran ya no era un niño._

"… Eres tú…" – Sakura se escuchó decir mientras abría los ojos. Estaba otra vez en su cuarto, en su cama; pero en su mente se repetía la imagen de aquel sueño.

En medio de la oscuridad, puso su mano sobre su pecho y podía sentir con claridad lo rápido que latía su corazón. Todo había sido un sueño, pero esa sola imagen había provocado que una cascada de recuerdos callera sobre ella en aquella noche de Marzo.

* * *

"¿No dormiste?" – La pregunta de Kero le hizo salir de sus pensamientos por un momento. Sakura se encontraba sentada mirando el plato con el desayuno casi sin tocar. Su padre había salido muy temprano a dictar una charla en la universidad, pero le había dejado algo de comida en la mesa.

"Algo. No mucho después d de la mañana" – Respondió meditabunda, mientras jugaba con un poco de arroz. Más allá de estar cansada, era aquel sueño que tuvo el que no le dejaba concentrarse en el nuevo día. No entendía qué había pasado, y entre más pensaba en aquella imagen, más necesidad tenía de repetir cada uno de los detalles de lo que había soñado.

"¿Pesadilla?" – Continuó Kero mientras engullía un considerable pedazo de pudín – "Puedes tener 20 años pero aún sigues siendo una cobarde cuando se trata de tener pesadillas"

Sakura no mostró señal alguna de haber escuchado el comentario de su guardián. En su mente, la imagen de Li Shaoran se repetía constantemente, y con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía cayendo en una espiral que le terminaría llevando por un camino que no deseaba recorrer.

"…Sakura" – Kero hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que su dueña parecía ignorarle – "¿Estás aquí?"

Sin embargo, la joven continuaba jugando con la comida en su plato, mientras sus ojos se mostraban fijos mirando un punto en el espacio.

"¡Oye! ¡Sakura Kinomoto regresa a tierra!" – El guardián había dejado de lado su plato para volar justo frente a la cara de la joven.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Kerberos!" – Los palillos, el plato, y los restos de arroz volaron por el aire cuando Sakura saltó asustada por los gritos de su guardián – "¡¿Por qué tienes que gritar de esa manera?!"

La mirada de Kero mostraba algo de exasperación en ese instante – "¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Llevo horas intentando captar tu atención, pero me has ignorado completamente!" – Espetó mientras regresaba a su postre – "Como a las buenas no escuchabas, me acerqué un poco para traerte a la realidad, jovencita" – puntualizó mientras comía otro bocado de su postre.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no es necesario que te acerques a milímetros de mi cara para hablarme ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el concepto del "espacio personal"?" – Comentó Sakura mientras recogía las migajas de arroz debajo de la mesa.

"Lo sé. Pero es que desde que te levantaste estás actuando raro. Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma" – Kero había terminado su segundo plato de postre.

"¡Outch!" – Sakura había conseguido chocar contra la mesa al escuchar a Kero. Li Shaoran estaba lejos de ser un fantasma, pero con el paso de los años se había convertido en un recuerdo de su pasado. Tanto como aquellos que mueren y se convierten en recuerdos en la mente de los vivos.

"No ha pasado nada, Kero" – Dijo la joven saliendo debajo de la mesa – "Sólo he tenido un sueño algo inusual, es todo" – continuó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Sobre fantasmas?" – Agregó el guardián acercándose a donde se encontraba su dueña.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de fantasmas?" – Dijo Sakura cortantemente.

"¿Podrías dejar de soñar con ellos?" – Refutó Kerberos con suspicacia

"¡No he soñado con fantasmas, Kero!" – Las manos de Sakura pronto se estaban convirtiendo en puños.

"¿Estás segura, Sakurita?" – El guardián sabía que estaba presionando a la joven y que probablemente pagaría por eso. Sin embargo, prefería verla molesta que ausente.

"¡Kerberos, eres insufrible y molesto!" – Las manos de la joven estaban alrededor del pequeño cuello del guardián, lista para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la acalorada discusión entre ambos, y potencialmente salvó a Kerberos de un mayor regaño. Sakura corrió a contestar – "¿Aló? Kinomoto al teléfono"

"Monstruo" – La voz de Touya, pausada y cortante se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. La paciencia de Sakura estaba acabándose.

"¡Te he dicho mil veces….!" – Realmente no tenía fuerzas para otra discusión. No quiso terminar la frase que había dicho diez mil veces en su vida – "¿Qué quieres, hermano?" – se podía palpar la molestia y cansancio en su voz.

Touya sonrió levemente "Recuerda que hoy cenaremos con ustedes. No hagas planes para esta noche"

"No lo he olvidado. Mi agenda está libre" – Respondió Sakura sentándose en el sofá.

"Cierto, los monstruos no tienen agenda que ocupar" – Agregó Touya con malicia.

"Argh ¡¿Por qué tienes qué molestarme todo el tiempo?! ¡Ya no soy una niñita!" – Sakura se imaginaba mentalmente pateando a su hermano.

"Claro que no eres una niñita. Eres un mons- Sakura colgó el teléfono antes de escuchar el final de esa frase. Dejó de lado el inalámbrico y con un suspiro cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el sofá.

Kerberos, quien había estado disfrutando de la conversación entre Sakura y Touya, frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba cerca su dueña. El guardián no hizo más preguntas, ni bromas. Simplemente guardó silencio mientras interpretaba el comportamiento extraño de Sakura.

"Tuve un sueño…" – La voz de Sakura era tenue, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma – "Uno que ya había tenido antes, hace mucho tiempo" – Kerberos escuchaba atentamente a la joven maga – "Fue como si hubiese revivido un recuerdo del pasado, solo que no era exactamente igual a mi sueño de antes. Fue como si estuviese viendo la imagen de esa persona actualmente" – continuó mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Sus ojos verdes se mostraban analíticos mientras hablaba – "No sé por qué, de la nada, he vuelto a soñar lo mismo. No sé si tomarlo como una premonición o como un intento de mi memoria por traer ese recuerdo del pasado" – Ahora Sakura era quien tenía el ceño fruncido – "Shaoran… lo vi como aquella ocasión en la que le soñé antes de conocerlo" – Finalizó mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Una diminuta ceja de Kero se levantó – "¿Soñaste con el chiquillo ese?" – Su pequeña voz, incrédula sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

"¡No le digas Chiquillo!" – Respondió mirándolo algo molesta. Sin embargo, su mirada rápidamente regresó a su estado meditabundo – "y sí. Soñé con él"

* * *

La suave brisa de la mañana hacía que el largo cabello de Sakura se moviera levemente mientras caminaba hacia la parada de bus. Su figura destacaba entre la gente que pasaba cerca ella, y que no podían evitar mirarla de reojo. Sakura Kinomoto ya no era una pequeña niña que andaba en patines, sino una hermosa joven que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre que la conociera. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban como siempre, pero su mirada ahora era la de alguien más maduro y centrado, el de una persona que había vivido y aprendido mucho en poco tiempo.

Era curioso ver la persona en la que Sakura se había convertido. Alguien con gran madurez, pero que a la vez presentaba esos ocasionales comportamientos infantiles y despistados como aquellos de su niñéz. Sakura era una dicotomía andante, dividida entre el mundo adulto y su alegría juvenil que se negaba a abandonar. Su sonrisa seguía siendo aquel sello personal que encantaba a quien la conociera.

La joven corrió los últimos metros para llegar a tiempo a la parada de bus. Era otro lunes como de costumbre en Tomoeda, la ciudad a la que había regresado hacía menos de 3 meses.

"_Sakura, déjalo ir ya_" – pensó la joven mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Había pensado suficiente en ese sueño desde la madrugada del Sábado, y su mente pedía a gritos un momento para descansar de las imágenes que repetía y analizaba constantemente – _"¿Dejar ir a qué? ¿Al sueño o a Li Shaoran?"_ – Se sorprendió a si misma al pensar dicha frase. De repente sus vivos ojos verdes se apagaron en un mar de recuerdos.

_**-8 años atrás—**_

_La joven maga acababa de cambiar las cartas luz y oscuridad a cartas Sakura. Esas dos serían las últimas piezas necesarias para contar con un nuevo set completo de cartas que dependía de su propia magia. Al ver que todos estaban sanos y salvos, se disponía a correr detrás de sus guardianes para cuestionar a Eriol Hiragizawa por todo lo sucedido. _

"_¡Sakura!" – Su voz agotada evitó que se fuera, y Sakura regresó a su lado para servirle de apoyo. – "¿Shaoran?" – dijo con voz de preocupación mientras el chico se apoyaba en ella. Li Shaoran había sido un factor decisivo en el cambio de las últimas cartas, pero había pagado un precio alto por haber usado su magia en un estado tan frágil y ahora debía apoyarse en la joven maga para mantenerse en pie._

"_Sakura, yo…" – el joven muchacho intentaba conseguir la fuerza necesaria para poder decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había tenido que callar. Sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad y la miraban intensamente._

"_¿Qué… qué sucede, Shaoran?" – dijo Sakura al ver que le costaba tanto decir lo que estaba pensando. Los ojos verdes de la joven no podían apartarse de la mirada profunda del chico frente a ella._

"_Yo… Tu… ¡Tú me gustas mucho, Sakura!" – El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel instante._

**-Presente-**

Los tristes ojos de Sakura seguían mirando los carros y la gente afuera en la calle, mientras el bus seguía su camino hacia la universidad. Habían pasado 8 años desde aquel día en el que Li Shaoran la había confesado sus sentimientos y su mundo había cambiado por completo. 8 años habían pasado, pero ella seguía ahí… sola.

No se atrevió a hablar, no pudo. Por más que intentó responderle en ese momento, su mente se aturdió con tantos pensamientos y fue como si alguien le hubiese puesto una mano en su boca y le impidiera hablar. Los días pasaron y cada vez era más difícil entender… decir lo que sentía.

… _y cuando quiso hacerlo, fue muy tarde. _

Sakura apoyó una mano contra la ventana, como sentando un precedente de que el mundo afuera era completamente diferente a la realidad que ella vivía. Ese sueño había despertado todos aquellos sentimientos que peleó tanto por esconder… por olvidar.

Fue una cobarde por no hablar. Sakura se reprochó mentalmente mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior. Cuando quiso decirlo, cuando pensó que estaba lista, él ya se había marchado de regreso a Hong Kong.

La mente de Sakura había puesto en marcha una película con los recuerdos de aquel día. Sobre cómo ella pasó la noche en vela haciendo un regalo para él. Cómo Touya, a pesar de su evidente disgusto, la había llevado hasta la estación de bus que iba al aeropuerto; y cómo ella llegó para encontrar el lugar vacío. La película sobre cómo Sakura Kinomoto había dejado escapar al amor. Cómo lo había visto partir y había perdido la valiosa oportunidad de decir lo que en verdad sentía.

La joven se compuso en su silla, tratando de ocultar su evidente tristeza, pero los recuerdos seguían llegando.

En esa época sufrió mucho por el vacío que había dejado la ausencia de Shaoran en su vida. Algo en su ser cambió y supo que, perder esa oportunidad significaba perder algo de su esencia… de su manera de ser. Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que volviera a sonreír; y un día cualquiera se había dado cuenta que todo ese dolor había sido guardado en un rincón de su memoria… un lugar que no quería volver a visitar.

Entonces Sakura Kinomoto se convenció de que todo aquello había sido un amor infantil. Contra las palabras y consejos de su amiga Tomoyo, Sakura se había convencido de que lo vivido había sido un simple enamoramiento de una niña que se había sorprendido con la magia y la personalidad de un chico de Hong Kong.

Sakura vio la parada de la Universidad, y se levantó de su silla. Estaba cansada y su día tan sólo había comenzado. La joven se bajó del bus y caminó sin prisa alguna a la entrada principal.

"_Pero no fue un simple enamoramiento, lo sabes" _ - finalmente pensó mientras veía un gran árbol de cerezo – _"Fue todo menos un enamoramiento" _– continuó mientras detallaba el árbol _ "Fue el amor de tu vida"._

* * *

Tomoyo intentaba abrir la última caja con mercancía para su boutique. Sus manos cansadas peleaban con la cinta que se negaba a despegarse y su paciencia estaba siendo probada.

"Dios mío, no recuerdo en qué momento pensé que esto era una buena idea" – mencionó mientras conseguía abrir la gran caja. Una pequeña, cansada pero triunfante sonrisa apareció en su rostro – "Aquí están los vestidos que faltaban" – continuó mientras se levantaba del piso.

Tomoyo Daidouji era ahora una empresaria. Hacía un año había tomado la decisión de tener su propio almacén y todo hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiese aceptado la ayuda de su madre, pero Tomoyo añoraba una independencia que el dinero no podía comprar. Cuando tomó la decisión de abrir su pequeña tienda en Tomoeda, lo hizo teniendo claro que cada centavo gastado saldría de sus propios ahorros y que el mejor lugar para comenzar su empresa sería su propia ciudad natal.

El ruido de la campanilla de la puerta la sacó de su concentración colgando los vestidos – "¡Tomoyo, ya llegué!" – una Sakura algo cansada dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa principal. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor y encontró cajas, ropa y adornos dispersos por doquier, sus ojos esmeralda saltaron con sorpresa – "¿Pero qué pasó aquí?"

"Hummm…" – Tomoyo comenzaba a ser consciente del desorden en el lugar – "No tengo idea de cómo se desordenó todo tan rápido ¡No sé qué estaba pensando!" – Exclamó mientras se tiraba sobre un sillón – "Son tantas cosas las que debo tener en cuenta y lo único que quiero es diseñar".

"Hey, todo saldrá bien, Tomoyo" – Dijo la maga con una leve sonrisa. La joven tomó la mano de su amiga – "Kero y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte. Verás que este fin de semana tendremos todo listo" – A pesar de su día tan nublado quería ayudar a su amiga a tener todo listo a tiempo.

Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente – "Pero ya me vas a ayudar muchísimo ¿Estás listas para la toma de fotos mañana?" – indagó con una mirada esperanzada

"Eh he,he,he" – Lo único que Sakura podría hacer era reír nerviosamente – "Bueno, claro… sí. Pero Tomoyo, recuerda que yo… bueno" – Continuó la joven mientras se levantaba – "Yo no soy profesional y realmente no sé si sea la persona indicada ¿Sabes?"

"¡Pero claro que eres la persona indicada!" – Exclamó Tomoyo levantándose de su sillón también – "Todos mis diseños fueron inspirados por ti y nada me honraría más que poder fotografiarte en ellos ¡No dudes que saldrás magnífica!" – Ahora los ojos de la chica brillaban con fuerza. Puede que pasaran los años pero Tomoyo seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre.

"Gracias, Tomoyo" – Sakura seguía mostrando su sonrisa, pero sus ojos delataban una tristeza evidente.

"Sakura ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Tomoyo al percatarse del verdadero estado de su amiga – "¿Algo ha sucedido?"

Sakura miró a través de la vitrina principal, intentando esconder la mirada de la chica pelinegra – "No… Es decir, no lo sé" – Su cabeza comenzaba a doler – "Aun no entiendo por qué tuve la necesidad de regresar aquí y… ahora mi mente ha comenzado a traer recuerdos que no quería revivir" – continuó, ahora mirando a su amiga.

"¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?"

"Al porqué de estar aquí. La verdadera razón por la que regresé" – Sakura se notaba seria y meditabunda – "Es decir, creo saber el porqué. Sé que comencé a sentir que debía estar aquí, en Tomoeda. Que algo me decía que debía estar en este lugar" - La joven admiraba un pequeño dije de la colección de accesorios – "Pero han pasado 3 meses y no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal… Nada" – sus dedos jugaban con el pequeño detalle – "y ahora viene él a mi mente y yo estoy aquí, caminando por las mismas calles donde caminábamos juntos. Yo…"

"¿Soñaste con Shaoran? – Interrumpió Tomoyo. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente.

"¿Crees que pudo haber sido una premonición?" – Indagó Tomoyo

"No lo sé…" – Sakura se veía confundida – "Yo… no lo creo. Hace tanto que no tengo una premonición que no puedo estar segura"

"y si lo es ¿no crees que debas contactarle?" – Tomoyo sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero debía intentarlo.

"¿Contactarle después de 8 años de no hablarle?" – La voz de Sakura tenía un dejo de sarcasmo ahora – "¿Después de cómo todo terminó, Tomoyo? ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle?" – Indagó Sakura con algo de amargura – "Hola, Shaoran ¿me recuerdas? Soy la chica que tomó tus sentimientos y los echó a la basura. Si, llamaba para decirte que había soñado contigo ¿Raro, no?"

Un silencio invadió el lugar. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes habló por un momento.

"Sakura…"

"Lo siento, Tomoyo" – interrumpió la joven intentando deshacerse de su mal humor – "Por favor olvida lo que dije, no quise sonar tan frustrada" – Continuó mientras se acercaba a su amiga – "Sé que siempre has deseado que Shaoran y yo pudiéramos hablarnos, pero esa fue una oportunidad que ya perdí y debo aprender a vivir con ello"

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz, amiga" – La joven diseñadora abrazó a Sakura, deseando verla sonreír otra vez.

"Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por serlo, Tomoyo" – Sakura sonrió levemente. Las cosas podrían ser difíciles, pero tener a Tomoyo a su lado era como poder respirar fácilmente de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota de Silver Card: **Y bueno, será que aún tengo la chispa para escribir?


	2. Una alerta

**Nota de Silver Card: **Bueno, ya que he tenido algo de feedback para el primer capítulo, he decidido publicar el segundo más rápidamente. Como cualquiera que monta sus historias en esta plataforma, me emociona saber que otros consideran que la trama es interesante... Muchas gracias a mis primeros reviewers, en especial a Earendil's Daughter -mi fiel lectora sin importar cuántos años pasen-. Espero les agrade la continuación de _Un Lazo Inquebrantable._

* * *

**Una alerta**

Maquillaje, luces, laca, vestidos…

… y en especial esas luces.

Sakura Kinomoto llevaba 2 horas posando frente a las cámaras, probándose todos los vestidos de la colección de Tomoyo. Sus pies y en especial sus rodillas le pedían a gritos sentarse, pero la joven continuaba sonriendo cómo si acabara de comenzar la sesión. Detrás, Tomoyo Daidouji filmaba feliz cada detalle de la jornada, asegurándose de captar los mejores ángulos de Sakura.

"¡Excelente, Kinomoto!" – El director de la sesión parecía tan o más emocionado que Tomoyo - "Solo dos vestidos más y cerraremos con broche de oro" – continuó mientras bebía otra lata de redbull. La sesión había comenzado en la noche y ya casi eran las 11:00 pm, pero el director tenía una energía interminable.

"Deberíamos pensar en una serie de videos cortos, que puedas pasar por las pantallas de la boutique"

"¡Esa idea es maravillosa!" – La voz de Tomoyo se podía escuchar dentro del vestidor donde Sakura se cambiaba

"Podríamos filmarla por toda la ciudad"

"¡A Tokio!" – Tomoyo se emocionaba cada vez más

"¡A la Torre de Tokio!" – Ambos juntaron sus manos mientras maquinaban su plan

"¡Nada de torres!" – Sakura salió del vestidor trastabillando. Amiga y director guardaron silencio sorprendidos – "No… no en la Torre de Tokio" – finalizó mientras se componía la ropa. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos confundidos de todos los presentes – "Eh he,he,he" – Su risa nerviosa volvió a tomar el control sobre ella – "No me gustan las alturas, digo… La Torre no es muy bonita. No tiene el estilo de la colecc—

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Sakura. Un frío helado subió por toda su columna mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras intentaba comprender la repentina sensación de miedo que recorría su cuerpo.

"¿Sakura?" – La voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba aguda, preocupada – "¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Sakura?!"

"Yo…" – De repente su mente se sintió pesada… aturdida – "No te preocupes, yo sólo—

Y todo se volvió negro mientras los pesados párpados de Sakura caían sobre sus órbitas esmeraldas

"¡Sakura!"

* * *

_El cielo mismo cielo oscuro, sin estrellas… _

_La noche eterna de aquel sueño sobre la Torre de Tokio._

_Sakura de nuevo estaba ahí, viendo la misma imagen de hacía unos días. Su memoria volvía a repetir la misma escena,_

_En el horizonte, desafiante y listo para enfrentar aquello desconocido. Volvía a prepararse para atacar._

"… _Eres…" – Su corazón no paraba de latir mientras lo veía flotar en el aire. Tan cerca como para poder sentir su aura pero tan lejos como para poder tocarle._

"… _Shaoran" – Su voz, casi un susurro, no podía reflejar su verdadera emoción. Shaoran, nuevamente en su mente. ¿Era un sueño? Todo parecía tan certero, tan real, que por un momento Sakura pensó que era la realidad. _

"_Shaoran" – Su voz era más fuerte ahora. Como si deseara que pudiera verla, reconocer que ella estaba ahí._

… _y entonces su mirada se encontró con la suya_

"¡Shaoran!" – Sakura despertó de repente sintiendo el sudor frío de su frente. Su llamado no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a su padre, pero sí para levantar a Kerberos.

"Sakura ¡¿Estás bien?!" – El guardián estaba a su lado desde hacía unos segundos, antes de que despertara.

El corazón de Sakura seguía latiendo con fuerza y parecía no poder controlar su respiración. Una cosa era soñar con Li Shaoran y despertarse con un leve recuerdo. Pero ahora sentía que casi no podía desligarse del sueño que había ocupado su noche.

… y esos ojos. Esos ojos llenos de preocupación. Su mirada ámbar quería decirle algo.

"Sakura, respóndeme por favor" – Kero voló frente a su rostro – "¡No puedo sentirme más preocupado!"

"Kero…" – Finalmente los ojos verdes regresaron a la realidad y reconocieron la figura del guardián frente a ella – "Algo…algo pasó. Algo pasó esta noche. Algo malo ha sucedido"

El guardián no comprendía lo sucedido. Sakura había regresado tarde y él ya estaba dormido, así que no sabía sobre lo que había sucedido más temprano ese día. Sin embargo, podía sentir un gran desasosiego y angustia en su dueña.

"Sentí algo sumamente extraño mientras estuve en la sesión de fotos" – Sakura buscó el vaso con agua sobre su mesa de noche – "Como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido en Tomoeda" – La joven tomó toda el agua que pudo – "Pero llamé a mi hermano, a mi padre e incluso hablé con la mamá de Tomoyo. Todos estaban bien"

"Entonces…" – Kero urgía a Sakura a hablar más rápido.

"Pero algo no estaba bien. Algo había sucedido" – Ahora estaba más calmada, como intentando organizar sus pensamientos – "Y entonces tuve nuevamente el mismo sueño con Shaoran. Pero esta vez era nuevamente diferente. Esta vez quiso decirme algo"

"Sakura ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

"¿Cómo saberlo? Cada momento que pienso en ese sueño más me confundo. Qué tiene que ver Shaoran con lo sucedido en el día de hoy?"

"No lo sé, Sakura" – Kero se encontraba genuinamente preocupado ¿Por qué no había podido sentir eso que sintió Sakura esa noche? Él era su guardián, compartía el mismo tipo de magia que ella. Debió haber tenido la oportunidad de sentir esa misma sensación amenazante que ella.

"No tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido" – Sakura volvió a recostarse en su cama. Esa noche no pudo volver a dormir.

* * *

"Sakura, tu té" – Nathan Nakamura, un joven alto y esbelto se sentó al lado de la joven – "Aunque por cómo te vez, creo que necesitas un café doble"

Sakura sonrió levemente – "Siento no ser mejor compañía en la tarde de hoy, Nate" – dijo mientras olía un poco el suave aroma de su te. Las clases habían terminado pero aún necesitaban terminar una presentación para entregar esa misma tarde.

"¿No has dormido bien?" – Preguntó Nate con genuina preocupación. Sus ojos cálidos ojos azules se mostraban algo inquietos.

"Algo por el estilo" – Respondió Sakura tratando de esconder mejor su cansancio. Cómo explicar que llevaba 3 noches en vela, y la imagen de cierto chico de ojos ámbar en la mente.

Nathan Nakamura llevaba tan solo dos años en Japón. Él y su padre regresaron de Londres a su al país Nipón después de varios años en el occidente. Tomoeda había sido una coincidencia en su camino. Como ciudad intermedia, gozaba de más oportunidades de trabajo que las competitivas urbes, además de que contaba con un estilo de vida calmado que presentaba el contraste perfecto al agitado estilo de vida londinense.

Conoció a Sakura mientras esperaba por un café y desde ese día se contagió por su alegría. Sin embargo, en los meses de conocerla, era la primera vez que la veía tan desanimada.

"Creo que te hace falta un poco de aire libre ¿Qué tal si vamos al campo este fin de semana?" – La sonrisa de Nathan iluminaba el lugar – "Un poco de sol, un poco más de naturaleza. Podríamos decirle a Tomoyo también"

Sakura se sentía atraída por la idea. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, salir al campo y conectarse con la vida al aire libre – "Creo que podría ser una buena idea. Hablaré con Tomoyo" – dijo un poco más animada. Nate sonrió otra vez.

Sakura de pronto se sintió más despierta – "Nate, gracias por preocuparte por mi" – El mundo podía ponerse de cabeza para Sakura, pero en aquellos instantes agradecía por las buenas personas que aparecían en su camino.

"Hey… ¿Para qué son los amigos?" – Le respondió el joven de ojos azules – "Ahora ¿Es absolutamente necesario que hagamos esta presentación?"

Sakura se echó a reír – "Llevamos 2 semanas postergándolo. Así que sí, esta tarde debe estar lista. Lamento dañar tus planes"

"Tu compañía lo soluciona todo, Sakura" – A Nate le encantaba ver esos ojos verdes brillar.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa agotada. La presión por entregar el trabajo a tiempo, más la agradable compañía de Nate habían logrado quitarle el estrés un poco. Había algo en ese chico que por momentos parecía hacerle olvidar lo complejo de su vida desde que llegó a Tomoeda nuevamente.

"Sakura, hija, bienvenida" – La voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto se escuchaba desde la cocina.

"Papá, qué bueno estar en casa" – Sakura finalmente sonreía completamente y Fujitaka sintió un alivio en especial. Él sabía que no podía esperar que Sakura creciera y continuara manteniendo su constante alegría infantil. Al crecer tenemos a dejar eso un poco de lado para volvernos algo más serios; sin embargo, las últimas semanas Sakura parecía haber perdido esa chispa de felicidad que la acompañaba siempre.

Hoy por un momento la veía encendida de nuevo.

"Me agrada verte más alegre, Sakura" – mencionó mientras servía la cena.

"Oh ¡Muero por un bocado!" – Sakura se sentó en la mesa y sin pensarlo comenzó a comer. Su padre sonreía mientras disfrutaba de su cena un poco más lento. Era bueno que Touya no se encontrara cerca para hacer algún comentario sobre la forma de comer de Sakura.

Sakura disfrutaba de sus camarones fritos, cuando se dio cuenta de la maleta de su papá. Inmediatamente su mirada confundida buscó los ojos de Fujitaka.

"¿No recuerdas que hoy debo partir a Tokio? Dictaré unas clases públicas este fin de semana" – El papá de la joven maga sonrió al evidenciar lo despistada que podía ser su hija. Por un momento se sintió hablando con la Sakura de 12 años"

"Ah Claro ¡Las Clases!" – Sakura recordó que hacía una semana su padre le había avisado, pero había estado tan ausente mentalmente que lo había olvidado. Un poco de remordimiento invadió su ser… Cómo había dejado de lado a su padre en estos días – "Papa… siento mucho no haber estado de mejor humor en estos días" – dijo con arrepentimiento – "No sé qué me sucedió, pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible por regresar a mi buen estado de ánimo como siempre" – agregó con una sonrisa que mostraba el mejor atributo del rostro de Sakura.

"Sakura, hija…" – Fujitaka tenía una mirada comprensiva en aquel instante – "Sé más que nadie sobre los cambios que la vida trae cuando se llega a tu edad. Todos los retos y metas que hay que cumplir" – continuó mientras tocaba la mano de su hija – "No debes preocuparte por mí, ya que yo sólo quiero verte feliz. A veces, cuesta un poco más que de costumbre pero mientras siempre busquemos la felicidad, siempre habrá un camino para llegar a ella"

Sakura agradeció al universo por esa oportunidad de hablar con su padre. Un poco más tarde y probablemente no lo habría encontrado en casa – "Gracias por tus consejos, papá. Me alegra mucho poder cenar contigo hoy" – Su sonrisa lo decía todo

* * *

"¡Postre!" – Eso fue lo único que Kerberos dijo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Había sentido la presencia de la maga desde el momento que entró a casa y le había agradado mucho sentir su aura alegre. Sabía que Sakura se encontraba algo mejor y que eso era una buena señal.

"¿Podrías decir "Buenas Noches", al menos?" – Kero sabía que Sakura solo estaba fingiendo estar molesta. Por eso se daba el lujo de comportarse como un holgazán.

"Llevo esperando por ti por horas, y tu papá no se iba de la casa ¿Cómo podía ir por mi pudín sin que me viera?" – Indagó mientras bajaba el volumen de las noticias en la tv e iba tras su postre.

"Sí. Sé que estaba esperando a mi llegada, para poder irse" – dijo con alegría – "Hoy finalmente fue un día agradable para mí, después de tantos contratiempos"

Kerberos estaba a punto de terminar su postre – "Esa es la actitud que necesitas tener, Sakura. De esta manera te aseguro que podrás entender todo lo que está pasando"

"Lo sé, es que hace tanto tiempo que no me relaciono directamente con la magia, que supongo que me ha impresionado entrar en contacto con ella de repente" – mencionó la maga dejando sus cosas de lado y sentándose en su cama. Hacía años que no usaba la magia activamente y ni siquiera Yue se había manifestado en el último año… no había necesidad alguna.

"¿Sólo trajiste ese postre?" – Dijo Kero al terminar el suyo

"Si, hoy tuve más hambre y comí el otro extra" – Sakura sabía a dónde iba esta conversación

"¡¿Comiste mis postres extra?!" – Una ceja de Kero saltó

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Esos postres no son tuyos!" – El ceño fruncido de Sakura lo decía todo

Las dos cejas del guardián llegaban al techo - "¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Desde cuándo comes mis cosas?! ¡Desconside-

"Kero… espera" – Sakura interrumpió la discusión para escuchar mejor las noticias.

La información era sobre un asesinato en un club de Tomoeda. El lugar quedaba en una zona alejada de la ciudad y era frecuentado por bandas de rock y punk. Hacía un par de días había sucedido la tragedia y el noticiero estaba haciendo seguimiento a los sucesos. Lastimosamente la persona no había podido ser identificada y las autoridades no tenían pista alguna sobre el móvil o el asesino. Los ojos de Sakura abrieron de par en par y su corazón pareció detenerse en ese momento.

El día del asesinato. Esa noche…

… Esa noche había sido la misma en la que ella experimentó aquella sensación de miedo profundo.

Kerberos miró a su dueña y lo entendió todo. Si Sakura había sentido la presencia al momento del ataque, era porque el asesino, quien fuera que fuese, había usado magia.

"Debemos ir a ese lugar" – La voz seria de Sakura lo decía todo. Tomó su bolso y salió junto con Kero de la casa.

* * *

El intento había sido en vano. Cuando Sakura llegó al lugar no le permitieron entrar. Algo relacionado con su código de vestimenta, el cual no se relacionaba mucho con el estilo de vida que representaba aquel club.

Mientras todos los que hacían la fila de entrada vestían de negro, Sakura tenía una falda corta blanca y una blusa color rosa.

"Debimos haberlo pensado mejor" – Dijo Kero dentro del bolso de Sakura – "Pero quién habría pensado que es tan difícil entrar a un lugar como estos?"

Sakura estaba seria, concentrada en percibir algún tipo de magia dentro del lugar "Aquí hay algo, Kerberos ¿Lo puedes sentir?" – Preguntó mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol cercano

"Si" – la diminuta voz del guardián casi que no podía escucharse con el ruido de la música que salía de ese lugar – "Los restos de una presencia oscura. Debemos entrar ahí e investigar más"

"Y ya sé cómo podremos entrar" – agregó la maga con seguridad

"¿Cómo?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji" – Dijo mientras caminaba regreso a casa

* * *

Cuando Sakura pidió ayuda a Tomoyo, jamás imaginó que ese sencillo favor desencadenaría una serie de eventos que se asemejarían muchísimo a aquellos vividos hace muchos años.

"Tomoyo, cuando pedí tu ayuda, no dije que tenías que hacer todo esto" – La voz apenada de Sakura salía detrás de la puerta del vestidor

"Pero ¿Qué esperabas, Sakura Kinomoto?" – Respondió Tomoyo con alegría – "Sabes que más allá de hacer ropa, lo que más me encanta es poder diseñar trajes que puedas usar en batalla"

"Pero es que no es una batalla" – Refutó Sakura mientras salía lentamente con su nuevo vestido – "Solamente necesitaba algo que me ayudara a encajar en ese ambiente, para entrar y poder investigar el lugar"

"Pero, todos sabemos que esto podría ser la oportunidad para el regreso de la Card Captor número uno del mundo" – Agregó Tomoyo con ojos brillantes. Su infaltable cámara ya estaba a su lado

"Soy la única Card Captor, Tomoyo" – dijo Sakura aún con más pena

"¡Y por eso necesitas vestirte para la ocasión, Sakura!" – Ahora Kero se había unido a Tomoyo. Era más difícil ir contra la voluntad de dos.

"Me rindo" – suspiró Sakura mientras se paraba frente al espejo. La creación de Tomoyo era algo fuera de lo común en el armario de la maga. Un ceñido vestido en látex negro y unas botas que llegaban hasta más arriba de sus muslos y delineaban sus estilizadas piernas. Sakura no sabía si reírse o sentir pena ante la imagen. Esto distaba tanto de la forma en la que ella se vestía.

"Ay Sakura ¡Te ves soñada!" – Dijo Tomoyo con alegría – "Es el perfecto look para una noche llena de momentos intrigantes y de mucho misterio"

"También parece Halloween ¿No crees?" – Sakura intentó caminar con las nuevas botas. No era tan difícil como parecía

"Es la mejor manera de entrar sin problemas" – Dijo Kero – "Tomoyo ¿Qué tienes para mí?" – Le dijo a la expectativa

"No, Kero. Ya viste como es este lugar, es más fácil que entre yo sola e investigue" – interrumpió Sakura – "Si alguien te llega a ver en un lugar tan concurrido y de atmósfera tan diferente, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría"

A Kero no le complacía la idea, pero entendía las razones de Sakura – "Es que me preocupa que te pase algo" – dijo con voz tenue

"Estaré bien, Kero. Solamente entraré a investigar y saldré enseguida. Tú y Tomoyo me podrán esperar afuera" – La maga estaba decidida en investigar sola, antes de involucrar a Tomoyo en algo que podría ser potencialmente inseguro. Además, con las cartas a su lado, no tendría por qué preocuparse.

Las cartas, pensó. Fue a su bolso y las sacó del libro mágico. Hacía casi un año que no tenía las cartas en sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta tocarlas. Esperaba no tener que usarlas esta noche. No sin antes poder pedirles disculpas por haberlas abandonado por tanto tiempo.

La verdad, a Sakura le preocupaba tener que usar magia ese día. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no lanzaba ningún conjuro y algo en su interior le decía que debió haber seguido practicando todos esos años y no esperar a un día como hoy para recurrir nuevamente a sus poderes.

Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás y sólo quedaba esperar que aquella tragedia no tuviera nada que ver con alguna fuerza extraña.

* * *

La entrada al club no presentó ningún problema. Era increíble lo que un traje de Tomoyo podía conseguir. Ahora Sakura había entrado a un lugar en el que nunca pensó estar. La atmósfera, densa y llena de todo tipo de energías confundía sus sentidos y la hacía sentir como si estuviera algo mareada.

"_Vamos, Sakura. No es momento para verte fuera de lugar"_ – Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba al lugar donde tocaba una banda.

Su cabello estaba firmemente atado en una cola de caballo que dejaba ver el largo que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. Sus ojos esmeralda, escondidos tras una gruesa capa de maquillaje negro, se mostraban serios y determinados a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente su mente encontraba un poco de sentido a las diferentes sensaciones que provocaba el club. Costaba algo de trabajo, mas no era imposible.

"Pero miren la belleza que se acerca" – dijo un hombre cerca a sus 30. Su vaso estaba casi lleno de cerveza, pero su aliento indicaba que no era la primera que tomaba – "¿No quieres sentarte aquí conmigo?"

"Tranquilo, amigo" – respondió Sakura mientras ignoraba al hombre al lado de ella. De repente sintió el agarre fuerte de sus manos alrededor de su brazo derecho.

"Nadie ignora una invitación mía, _preciosa_" – Su voz, posesiva y ansiosa, era evidencia clara de alguna sustancia ilegal corriendo por sus venas.

La sangre de Sakura hirvió en un instante. Nadie tenía que tocarla sin su permiso. En un instante tomó al hombre de su antebrazo y con una simple maniobra había logrado voltearlo contra la mesa – "Tal vez no entendiste muy bien" – susurró en su oído – "No quiero sentarme contigo ¿Entiendes mejor ahora?" – sus ojos mostraban ninguna emoción.

El hombre intentaba acomodarse para evitar un mayor dolor – "Si.. si.. si, claro" – dijo mientras gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Sakura se vió a sí misma en esa escena: Un semestre de defensa personal había dado resultados inmediatos.

La joven soltó al adolorido hombre y prosiguió su camino a la barra principal. Tenía claro que lo que hizo había sido para mantener su propia seguridad, pero ahora estaba llamando algo de atención y lo mejor era sentarse y esperar a que nadie la estuviera mirando nuevamente.

"_Aunque eso daría oportunidad a que otro "amigo" se acercara"_ – La joven maga frunció el ceño levemente. Había algo de este lugar que la hacía sentir más agresiva que de costumbre. Como si en cualquier momento tuviera que saltar a defenderse de algo - _¿O alguien?_ – pensó.

"¿Algo de tomar?" – el Barman no era demasiado joven, y definitivamente mostraba muy poco interés sobre las personas de la barra, salvo para preguntar ocasionalmente si querían alguna bebida.

"Un shot de whiskey" – Respondió la joven mirando fijamente el área de baile – "¿Sabes? Hazlo doble" – De pronto se había percatado del tipo de bebida que había ordenado – _"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿De dónde saqué semejante pedido? ¡En mi vida he tomado whiskey!"_ – La maga estaba teniendo problemas en entender su comportamiento, o tan siquiera controlarlo.

"Uno doble" – el pequeño vaso con contenido dorado se encontraba frente a ella. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, pero algo en su cuerpo le pedía consumir la bebida para calmar la ansiedad que sentía en ella.

No lo pensó dos veces y tomó todo su contenido. El calor y sabor maderoso invadieron su garganta. Era como si fuego pasara por todo su cuerpo. No era una sensación detestable, pero tampoco era del todo cómoda.

"¿Otro?"

"Luego"

El barman miró a la joven por un momento – "No te había visto antes por aquí" – dijo limpiando un vaso.

"No soy de por aquí" – respondió Sakura mientras su mirada se enfocaba en un pasillo oscuro. No podía ver con claridad qué había allí, pero tenía la necesidad de saberlo. – "Pero me recomendaron este lugar"

"No hay muchos así por aquí" – La voz monótona del barman delataba algo de aburrimiento.

"¿Qué hay en ese lugar?" – Sakura señaló con la mirada el pasillo – "No veo gente entrando".

"Está temporalmente cerrado, los dueños pensaron que era mejor remodelarlo" – El hombre podía ver que Sakura no entendía mucho su explicación – "Por lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado"

La joven siguió jugando su papel de ignorante con relación a lo sucedido.

"La chica muerta del Sábado. La que encontraron en ese lugar" – aclaró el Barman

Sakura fingió prestar un poco más de atención – "¿Un asesinato? ¿Y el lugar sigue así de lleno?" – Necesitaba mantener su fachada seria y desinteresada, pero al mismo tiempo debía conocer más información.

"Quién lo imaginaría. En cualquier lugar algo como eso alejaría el público, pero aquí parece ser un imán para este tipo de gente" – el hombre se mostraba algo molesto ahora – "Chiquillos jugando as ser adultos disfrazados en ropas oscuras y tatuajes" – todos los fines de semana era el mismo público – "¿Otro shot?"

"No. No por ahora" – respondió Sakura y sin más, el barman se fue de su lado.

Sakura dejó pasar un tiempo prudente antes de levantarse de su silla. Su figura delgada pero fuerte se movió entre la gente bailando en la pista. En poco tiempo estaba a la entrada del pasillo oscuro y en un rápido movimiento entró sin ser vista.

El lugar estaba helado, lejos de ser acogedor y mucho menos cuando estaba completamente oscuro. La maga intentaba mantenerse tranquila aunque todo su cuerpo le decía que huyera inmediatamente. ¿Fantasmas? No, eso no era lo que sentía. Simplemente era su cuerpo sintiendo los remanentes de una energía oscura que rondaba en el lugar.

Al poco tiempo estaba entrando a otro salón, donde una luz tenue dejaba ver la silueta de mesas y sillas que no habían sido usadas recientemente. Sakura hacía lo posible por mantener su aura oculta, temiendo que alguien en el lugar pudiera sentir su presencia y luego entrara al salón. Sin embargo, probaba ser una tarea difícil si quería identificar lo que había ahí.

"¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!" – En cuestión de segundos un par de manos la habían empujado con fuerza contra la pared, y el filo de una espada estaba peligrosamente cerca su cuello.

El corazón de Sakura latía con rapidez mientras intentaba no moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

… Es presencia… Esa aura

Ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron en un solo instante.

"… Sha… ¿Shaoran?"

**Nota de Silver Card: **El famoso "cliff hanger" que los escritores de fafics adoramos :). Qué dicen ¿eh? Fue una buena manera de que se reencontraran ¿o no?. RR!


	3. Un Encuentro

**Nota de Silver Card:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews. No saben lo mucho que me anima saber que hay gente ahí afuera interesada en mi historia. Quisiera aprovechar este momento para aclarar que _Un Lazo Inquebrantable_ es una historia M por el tipo de contenido que vendrá en los próximos capítulos (quizá uno que otro _lemon_ que a más de uno pueda interesarle ;) ). Sin más preámbulos... el tercer capítulo.

* * *

**Un Encuentro**

Cuando Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, tenía claro que debía continuar con su vida. A pesar de ser un niño, su mente y cuerpo sentían el dolor de haber regresado con un corazón roto. Perdió las Cartas Clow y había perdido la esperanza de ser feliz con alguien a su lado.

El recibimiento de su familia fue agridulce. El heredero de las Cartas Clow, por derecho, había regresado con las manos vacías y al parecer sin ánimos de enfrentar sus responsabilidades como futuro líder del Clan Li.

"_Levántate muchacho" – dijo su madre cuando lo vio en su cama. Había pasado casi una semana y la interacción de Shaoran con su familia había sido casi nula. Pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en su cuarto y ocasionalmente salía a comer._

"_Shaoran" - Eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana, pero las cortinas cerradas hacían ver su cuarto oscuro como si fuera de noche._

_El joven se sentó en su cama con poco ánimo – "Madre…"- Las ojeras de su rostro mostraban los resultados de tantas noches en vela._

"_Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que continúes así" – La voz de su madre era firme, pero no mostraba rabia – "Lo que sea que sucedió en Japón, la pérdida de las cartas, tu amistad con ella" – continuó mientras abría las cortinas – "Todo eso está en el pasado. Eres el líder de una de las familias más importantes de China. No puedes darte el lujo de seguir en esta situación"_

_Los ojos de Shaoran dolieron al contacto con la luz de la mañana. Al contacto con la realidad._

"_No quiero verte más en la cama, perdiendo tiempo valioso" – su madre le miró una vez más – "Te he dado un espacio que he considerado más que suficiente. Ahora sacúdete y levántate. Tienes mucho por hacer"._

La rabia por tener que asumir un rol que no quería fue canalizada a través de los fuertes entrenamientos diarios. Shaoran ya no seguía en su cuarto encerrado, pero lograba alienarse del mundo mientras practicaba incansablemente a pleno sol o en la noche.

Su cuerpo cambió con el paso de los años, mostrándose cada vez más fuerte y definido. Sin lugar a dudas era un joven que acaparaba todas las miradas cuando llegaba a algún lugar. Su altura, porte y forma de actuar eran propios de una persona exitosa; pero el corazón del joven estaba cerrado al mundo exterior y sus únicas metas fueron el entrenar y responder ante las responsabilidades de ser el líder designado para el Clan Li.

Sin embargo, cada noche cuando regresaba a su habitación, la imagen de cierta maga rondaba su mente. Sus sueños, cada uno de ellos, le hablaban de ella y de cómo podría ser con el paso de los años. Vivía aferrado a un recuerdo que se había vuelto su sombra… que le hacía reír pero que también lograba invadirlo de una tristeza absoluta.

Sakura Kinomoto podría haberse olvidado de Li Shaoran, pero él la pensaba en cada uno de sus días. Era el único escape a su realidad.

...

...

… Pero aquella noche, en aquel club de Tomoeda. Sakura Kinomoto ya no estaba en sus sueños, sino frente a él.

* * *

Shaoran dejó caer su espada al piso, en el instante inmediato en el que reconoció esa mirada. Sus manos estaban fijas, aferradas a los hombros de Sakura, como si pensara que un movimiento en falso la haría desaparecer de ese lugar.

Sakura intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, pero el aire parecía atascarse en su garganta. Temblaba ligeramente, sintiendo la energía de Shaoran pasar de sus manos al cuerpo de ella. No era capaz de pestañear, por miedo a perderlo de su vista. Su corazón era lo único que se atrevía a moverse con fuerza, latiendo cada vez con más potencia al entender que no era otro sueño más, sino que el joven de Hong Kong estaba allí.

"Sa… Sakura" – El nombre rodó por su lengua, como una sutil caricia. Tantas veces lo había dicho en su mente, pero finalmente hoy lo podía pronunciar de nuevo.

La música del club sonaba con fuerza. Los bajos de Chemical Brothers hacían vibrar las paredes lentamente, mientras verde y ámbar se encontraban en una mirada llena de sentimientos… tantos sentimientos que no era posible describirlos con una sola palabra. Necesidad, sorpresa, felicidad, deseo, miedo, ansiedad… ¿amor?

Shaoran lanzó su cuerpo contra Sakura en un abrazo que la aprisionó contra la pared. Su acción, lejos de asustarla, finalmente pudo cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separaba. Sakura respondió abrazándolo con fuerza. Sus delgados brazos se aferraban desesperadamente alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban su cabeza, acariciando el cabello cerca su nuca.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que el fuerte latido saliendo del corazón de Sakura era la prueba reina de que todo era real. Su nariz se hundió en el cuello de la maga, oliendo la esencia a rosas que emanaba de su suave piel. Sus brazos circulaban su espalda con fuerza.

… El abrazo pareció durar minutos… horas, antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a separarse. Cuando finalmente lo lograron, sus rostros estaban a milímetros del otro.

"Sakura… Sakura" – Como había anhelado decir su nombre tantas veces. Shaoran acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de la joven maga, causando que sus dedos sintieran la humedad de sus lágrimas.

"Estas aquí…" – balbuceó Sakura intentando al menos decir una frase sin tropiezos. Podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del joven de Hong Kong… su fuerte aura envolviendo la suya.

"… Sí. Estoy aquí" – murmuró Shaoran acercándose un poco más. Su mente estaba nublada por la sensación que producía la presencia de Sakura en él. La joven era como un imán atrayéndolo a tocarla, abrazarla… hacerla suya y ser de ella – "Estoy aquí…" – La extrema cercanía al rostro de ella le permitía sentir el aire que emanaba de su boca entreabierta... La rapidez con la que latía su corazón.

Y entonces apareció nuevamente esa presencia maligna en el ambiente. En un brusco cambio de escena, aquél momento entre Shaoran y Sakura desapareció cuando ambos debieron separarse para entender lo que sucedía.

"Esa presencia" – murmuró Shaoran con frustración – "Esto fue lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar"

Sakura asintió – "Lo mismo me pasó a mí. Sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo aquí" – Sakura estaba alerta, pero se sentía tranquila al contar con Shaoran. No había tiempo de dar mayores explicaciones sobre cuándo o cómo había llegado Shaoran a Tomoeda. Habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Pero algo no estaba bien. La presencia negativa inundaba cada rincón de aquella habitación, pero no sucedía nada. Era como si el invisible atacante estuviera intentado identificar alguna debilidad en los presentes.

Sakura sacó su pequeña llave para hacer el conjuro que la transformaría en báculo, pero de repente ya no podía respirar.

Shaoran volteó a mirarla para entender lo que sucedía. Sakura tenía gran dificultad para hablar y parecía estar ahogándose. Las manos de la joven estaban alrededor de su cuello, como queriendo liberarse de la sensación de ahogo, pero ésta era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía pronunciar su conjuro.

"¡Sakura!" – La voz desesperada de Shaoran mostraba su impotencia al no poder ayudar a la maga. Sus manos agarraban las manos de Sakura y las quitaron de su cuello para poder revisar si había algo alrededor.

… Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía ayudarla y ella se estaba ahogando. Shaoran sabía que había algo que apretaba su cuello, pero no podía sentir nada y su desespero crecía con cada segundo.

"_Concéntrate. Concéntrate Shaoran" – _Mentalmente repetía mientras intentaba dejar el miedo de lado y poner toda su fuerza en sentir la magia negra que atacaba a Sakura.

Cerró sus ojos y tras unos segundos pudo ver un lazo rojo brillante apretándose cada vez más alrededor del cuello de Sakura. Habiendo identificado claramente el lugar preciso, el mago tomó su espada y apuntó el filo de la misma contra el cuello de la joven.

"…Shao…" – El susurro casi imperceptible de Sakura fue lo último que escuchó antes de romper el lazo.

La joven tomó una profunda inspiración y comenzó a toser descontroladamente contra su regazo. Nuevamente Shaoran la abrazaba, aunque con menos fuerza para no hacerle daño. Sus ojos ámbar mostraban toda la preocupación del mundo. Su mente quería explotar al pensar que después de 8 años de no verla, la habría podido perder en cuestión de minutos.

…

"Tengo que sacarte de aquí" – Sus ojos mostraban la rabia al pensar que habría podido perderla.

* * *

Tomoyo y Kero estaban corriendo hacia la entrada del bar cuando vieron a Shaoran salir con Sakura en sus brazos. Por un momento, el guardián olvidó su forma y salió a encontrarles, pero rápidamente Tomoyo lo escondió de la multitud. La escena era algo regular de un bar donde constantemente salía gente altamente alcoholizada, así que Sakura pasó por una joven más con exceso de alcohol.

"¡¿SHAORAN?!" – Kero y Tomoyo exclamaron al unísono. Los dos se miraron confundidos varias veces, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tomoyo, Kerberos…" – Shaoran se mostraba algo sorprendido también – "Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. La gente está comenzando a observarnos" – El joven mago señaló con su mirada un lugar en el parqueadero que parecía solo.

Mientras llegaban al lugar, la mirada de Kerberos no dejaba de seguir a Shaoran . No podía evitar notar la forma en la que el joven cargaba a Sakura, con sus brazos sosteniéndola como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Hermoso pero… sospechoso. – "Chiquillo…"

"Dime…" – Shaoran respondió sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. De repente se dio cuenta de cómo le había llamado el guardián – "¡No me digas Chiquillo! Por Dios ¡Han pasado 8 años!" – Sus ojos mostraron por un instante el mismo semblante infantil de sus épocas capturando cartas Clow.

"¡Claro que te diré _Chiquillo_! ¿Sabes por qué?... ¡Porque eres un chiquillo!"

Los ojos de Shaoran comenzaban a arder de la rabia – "¡No lo soy!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"Argh.. ¡Que NO lo soy!"

"¡Que sí"

"¡Que NO!"

"¡SILENCIO!" – La voz de Tomoyo cayó a los dos, guardián y mago, de inmediato. Algo en su tono amenazante dejaba en claro que lo último que interesaba era una estúpida discusión sobre sobrenombre. – "En estos momentos lo que importa es Sakura, y que Shaoran pueda explicar lo que pasó adentro o cómo es que él también estaba ahí" – Los ojos de la joven se calmaron a ver cómo Shaoran protegía a una Sakura durmiendo en sus brazos. Era como si su instinto aún le dijera que la maga estaba en peligro.

"Yo…" – El líder del Clan Li, tan acostumbrado a dar declaraciones y discursos, no lograba encontrar palabras para explicar lo sucedido – "Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sakura… Yo… Estábamos hablando y de repente esta presencia surgió de la nada. Ella… Yo".

Kerberos comenzaba a exasperarse con el tartamudeo de Shaoran "Ella… Tú… Tú… Ella. ¿Podrías decir algo que no fuesen pronombres?" – El pequeño guardián se mostraba impaciente.

"¡No pude detener el ataque ¿Me entiendes?!" – Shaoran sonaba enojado con él mismo – "¡No pude anticipar lo sucedido y por un momento pensé que la iba a perder! No tienes idea de lo angustioso de todo el momento. Algo se aferró a su cuello y no la dejaba respirar…" – Los ojos ámbar del joven mostraban su genuina preocupación – "Y yo estaba ahí de pie ¡Sin poder hacer nada! ¡NADA!" – Las palabras resonaron con un eco rabioso.

La suave mano de Tomoyo acarició la mejilla de Shaoran. La joven sintió pesar por el mago y su estado actual. Era evidente lo perturbado que estaba. Las imágenes de Shaoran niño, preocupado por Sakura, eran nada en comparación con lo que ella veía ahora. El hombre frente a ella podría dar la vida por la maga y eso era evidente.

"Escucha, Shaoran" – La voz suave de Tomoyo lo trajo a la tierra – "Sakura sólo está dormida. Tranquilízate. Pudiste rescatarla" – La joven continuó levantándose y estirando sus piernas. Había estado mucho tiempo sentada – "Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa y que descanse un poco"

"Todo esto…" – Interrumpió Kerberos – "Todo esto también se debe a que Sakura no usa magia hace varios años. Sus poderes están adormilados así que está gastando mucha energía, mientras ellos despiertan completamente" – Por un instante, el guardián se lamentó por no haber obligado a Sakura a seguir practicando su magia, Pero la vida los había llevado a nuevos rincones del mundo y por un instante Kerberos se sintió libre de peligro alguno, creyendo que más nunca se verían amenazados. Cuán equivocado estaba – "Puede que esté exhausta por usar su magia de nuevo"

"Entonces la llevaré a su casa" – Shaoran se levantó nuevamente, asegurándose de tener a Sakura firmemente agarrada en sus brazos. Sus músculos hacían sólo un ligero esfuerzo al cargarla. Justo antes de dar un paso hacia su carro, miró a Tomoyo.

La joven ya sabía lo que Shaoran preguntaría – "No creo que haya problema con que le hagas compañía. Touya y su papá no están en la ciudad"

Tomoyo pensó ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran por algo menos que un segundo – "Ok. Eso hace la logística más fácil" – respondió Shaoran y partió a su carro.

Kerberos se disponía a volar tras ellos, pero Tomoyo lo retuvo agarrando su cola afelpada – "No, No, Kero…" – La joven mostraba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios –"Ellos tienen que ponerse al día ¿No crees?"

"No, no creo" – El guardián respondió posesivamente. Algo de su actitud recordaba a la de Touya

"Tengo torta de Chocolate" – Agregó Tomoyo con una sonrisa aún más evidente y traviesa

"Bueno, después de 8 años ¿Por qué no darles algo de espacio?" – Pensó mientras su mente era invadida por imágenes de postres – "Mas te vale que sea magnífico".

"Fue hecho por mí, querido" – concluyó Tomoyo mientras entraba a su carro – "Es lo mínimo que puedes esperar"

* * *

Shaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama. Algo dentro de él aún no podía creer que la había encontrado. Sus ojos miraron sus alrededores, reconociendo el cuarto de la joven maga. Era bastante diferente al que veía en su memoria: Significativamente menos rosado y al parecer todos los muñecos habían desaparecido… todos salvo uno.

Los ojos de Shaoran se suavizaron mientras acariciaba la delicada felpa del osito de peluche que le había dado a Sakura tantos años atrás. Su corazón latió con fuerza, reconociendo un sentimiento de alegría que invadió su corazón. Sakura… su Sakura no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando este peluche seguía en su cuarto, su lugar más privado? Todo el lugar pertenecía a una joven adulta, pero aquel osito grisáceo lo llevaba a un pasado dulce de momentos inolvidables.

El joven regresó su mirada a la maga, quien dormía profundamente en su cama. Se acercó a ella y le quitó sus zapatos, manteniendo sumo cuidado de no despertarla. Luego tomó las cobijas y la arropó asegurándose de que no sintiera frío en la noche. Verla ahí, tan cerca, era un sueño hecho realidad y le costaba mucho trabajo no acercarse a besarla.

"_¿Cómo se sentirán esos labios?"- _Pensó para sí mientras quitaba un poco de cabello de su cara. La suave seda de cada hebra acarició sus dedos y erizó su piel. Si tan solo pudiera besarla…

Se contentó con un suave beso en la frente de la joven; pero cuando se disponía a levantarse de la cama, fue sorprendido por la pequeña mano de Sakura agarrando la suya.

"…Quédate, Shaoran…" – Sakura parecía hablar entre sueños – "Quédate…" – murmuró una vez más.

Shaoran no necesitó más invitaciones. Rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos y se acostó junto a la maga. Sakura parecía pequeña contra su cuerpo musculoso y largo. El joven había crecido a hasta 1.85 y Sakura apenas sobrepasada los 1.70, así que podía cubrirla completamente. El mago intentaba controlar sus latidos, mientras sentía la suave piel de la chica a su lado. El olor de los cabellos de Sakura invadía sus sentidos y generaba un efecto relajante en sus músculos tensionados por los sucesos de aquella noche. Finalmente, sus brazos la envolvieron en un suave abrazo y ambos cayeron dormidos en la mitad de la noche.

* * *

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventada de Sakura Kinomoto, calentando levemente la habitación. Al olvidar cerrar las cortinas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los rayos de luz cayeran sobre las cabezas de dos jóvenes que dormían entrelazados. Parecía que en toda la noche ninguno de los dos se había movido por miedo a perder el contacto con el otro.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos levemente. Aún estaba peleando con el sueño, pero al ver el rostro de Sakura se sintió despierto inmediatamente. Su mente le hacía caer en cuenta de su posición: La cabeza de Sakura estaba sobre su hombro y una de sus manos reposaba sobre su pecho. El cuerpo de la joven estaba presionado contra su costado y podía sentir su respiración levantar su pecho levemente. Una de sus piernas estaba entrelazada con la de él, levantando ligeramente su cadera y haciendo más evidente la perfecta curvatura de su cintura. Con esa simple posición, el vestido negro de la noche pasada se había subido peligrosamente y ahora mostraba de forma insinuante el comienzo de su _derrière_. Como respuesta inmediata a esto, el corazón del joven mago comenzó a latir con más rapidez y juraba que podía sentir su latido en sus orejas. Shaoran no pudo suprimir un suspiro que terminó por despertar a Sakura.

Los ojos esmeralda lo miraron fijamente, como recordando los pocos detalles de la noche anterior. La joven se encontraba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo fascinada por lo que veía frente a ella. Li Shaoran estaba a su lado, en su cama, sus brazos sosteniéndola.

… Sosteniéndola toda la noche.

Era cierto que Sakura ya no tenía 12 años, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco. Todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior habían logrado que lo que más anhelaba se volviera realidad.

Pero Shaoran parecía quedarse sin palabras de nuevo. Aparentemente tendría que acostumbrarse a perder el léxico cada vez que estuviera frente a Sakura. Siempre había pasado lo mismo… incluso cuando eran niños.

"Sakura… yo" – Su voz sonaba insegura, como la de un adolescente con escaza experiencia en asuntos del amor – "Yo… ehmm… Buenos días" – Su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para poder decir esas palabras, sin darse cuenta que sus brazos seguían alrededor de la joven.

"Ajam…" – Sakura aclaró su garganta y miró los brazos del joven alrededor de su cintura.

Shaoran entendió el mensaje "¡Cielos!" – Exclamó separándose abruptamente. Sakura sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo y no le gustó – "Lo siento mucho, Sakura" – Shaoran continuó disculpándose hasta llegar al borde de la cama y luego caerse estrepitosamente de ella.

"¡¿Shaoran?!" – Sakura exclamó sentándose rápidamente. Asomó su cabeza para ver al mago envuelto en sábanas y sobándose su cabeza. Había conseguido golpearse con el borde de la mesa de noche. La joven sonrió abiertamente e hizo lo posible por contener su risa –"Buenos días a ti también. ¿Te apetece desayunar?" – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de alegría y Shaoran tomó eso como una excelente señal.

"Por supuesto" – respondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su mano tocaba el pequeño golpe cerca su cien. – "Sin embargo, me gustaría algo para tapar este golpe" – agregó infantilmente.

"Claro que sí" – Sakura respondió e inmediatamente salió del cuarto en búsqueda del botiquín de primeros auxilios. De repente se sentía con mucha energía y una felicidad increíble que hacía difícil que dejara de sonreír. Pronto regresó para encontrar a Shaoran sentado en el borde de su cama, tocando levemente su herida.

"Permíteme" – Dijo la joven acercándose con un poco de yodo y un algodón –"Vamos a limpiarla un poco, para evitar problemas"

En cuanto el yodo tocó la piel de Shaoran, su cara hizo una mueca de dolor. Parecía un niño de 10 años "Vamos, Li Xaolang ¿Esto realmente es mucho para ti?" – dijo Sakura con cierta burla.

Escuchar a la Sakura decir su nombre en cantonés erizó su piel nuevamente. Era difícil contenerse teniéndola tan cerca "Yo…" – Otra vez perdía sus palabras.

Sakura sonrió triunfante mientras colocaba una curita sobre la pequeña cortada "Lo sabía Shaoran, eres un cobarde".

El joven admitió su derrota, ante la falta de vocabulario de aquel día – "Tal vez. Principalmente un cobarde con hambre".

La joven maga rio levemente. Aquel sonido despertando un cálido sentimiento en el corazón de Shaoran – "Vamos hombre hambriento. Hay que desayunar"- antes de continuar lo miró detenidamente -"Creo que también sería bueno una ducha. Aún hay algo de ropa de Touya por aquí, y creo que finalmente eres de su talla" – Sakura ya no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Era impresionante lo mucho que Shaoran había cambiado.

* * *

Por un instante aquella mañana, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido mientras ambos magos preparaban el desayuno. Poco a poco, Shaoran encontró palabras en su repentinamente corto vocabulario, y no tardó mucho en comenzar contarle a Sakura sobre su vida en Hong Kong.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que la conversación solo tocaba temas superficiales y que ninguno profundizaba en mayores detalles sobre sus vidas. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera romper el hechizo causado por un encuentro después de 8 años. Como si ninguno quisiera enfrentar la realidad todavía.

"¿Touya vive con Yukito?" – Repitió Shaoran mientras ponía la mesa – "¿Desde cuándo?" – Indagó con curiosidad. No estaba tan sorprendido, realmente era algo que parecía casi natural teniendo en cuenta el lazo tan fuerte que existía entre Touya, Yukito y Yue.

"Hace poco más de un año" – Respondió Sakura trayendo los platos con la comida – "No están tan cerca de aquí, pero el apartamento en el que viven es muy agradable" – Mencionó mientras regresaba a la cocina en búsqueda del té.

Shaoran la siguió para ayudarle con lo que faltaba, pero Sakura ya tenía todo listo. Al dar la vuelta para regresar, tropezó con el mago y ambas tazas cayeron al piso.

"Demonios..." – murmuró Shaoran sintiéndose increíblemente torpe –"Lo siento mucho, pensé que aún necesitarías ayuda"

"Tranquilo"- interrumpió Sakura agachándose. El joven mago la siguió – "Mira, ni siquiera se rompieron" – Señaló con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Shaoran. El joven sintió una corriente de electricidad subiendo por su columna y erizando los cabellos de su nuca. Esos ojos eran la ventana perfecta para ver dentro de Sakura.

Su Sakura

… Tan cerca, cada vez más. Así como lo soñaba cada una de las noches antes de volverla a ver.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano se movió hasta el rostro de la joven y acarició delicadamente su mejilla. Sakura, inmóvil, intentaba calmar su respiración mientras sentía su corazón acelerase con el toque de Shaoran. Sus labios, innegablemente cerca a los de ella, hacían su cuerpo temblar levemente, anticipando algo que siempre había querido hacer.

"_Esos labios" - _ Pensó nuevamente Shaoran – _"Esos labios deben ser mi—_

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió cualquier momento entre los dos, he hizo que Shaoran se aferrara a una de las tazas de té, al punto de romper su agarradera. Sus nervios, a punto de estallar, impidieron que pudiera salir alguna palabra de su boca. Así que simplemente se levantó y echó la taza a la basura.

La mirada de Sakura expresaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo: Frustración, ansiedad, curiosidad, inquietud. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que frustración era lo que más se destacaba.

"Lo siento…" – murmuró mientras dejaba la otra taza sobre la mesa y miraba el charco de agua en el piso creciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pantuflas – "Voy a abrir"

"Tranquila" – interrumpió Shaoran, quien tenía sus pies secos – "Yo abriré. Intenta secar tus pies antes de que se mojen más" – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ya habría otro momento como ese… Tendría que haberlo.

"Afortunadamente es té y no sake" – respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

"Sake ¿A estas horas?" – Indagó Shaoran riendo un poco mientras abria la puerta– "No conocía esa faceta tuya, Kinomoto" – Su tono burlón hizo que ella soltara una carcajada.

Pero la sonrisa de Shaoran desapareció en un instante. Frente a él se encontraba un joven alto y esbelto, con una sonrisa amplia y unos profundos ojos azules. En uno de sus brazos, una canasta de camping colgaba llena de comida; y en el otro, un ramo de tulipanes amarillos se movía con la suave brisa de marzo.

Shaoran sintió su sangre hervir mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos al apretar la cerradura de la puerta. Sakura aún reía cuando apareció tras él y se dio cuenta de la visita.

Los ojos verdes de la maga se abrieron de par en par "¡Nate!" – Exclamó con sorpresa mientras veía lo que el joven traía en sus manos.

Sí. Nathan Nakamura había aparecido en el momento más inapropiado de todos. Su canasta y sus flores habían conseguido romper lo que había sido construido aquella mañana por Shaoran y Sakura.

* * *

**Nota de Silver Card:** Había olvidado decirles que no sería tan sencillo que Sakura y Shaoran se reencontraran, lo siento ;) Espero este capítulo les dé una mejor idea de hacia dónde va esta historia y que sigan interesados en leerla! Quedo pendiente de sus comentarios! Un abrazo...


	4. Una Herida

**Silver Card: **Amo los reviews! Me hacen sentir feliz y me dan ganas de publicar más rápido! (get the hint ;)) hehehe. Sé que el fanfic ha sido un poco lento, pero la idea es ir presentando a los personajes nuevamente y mostrar su evolución desde que los vimos en Sakura Card Captors. Espero que tengan un poco de paciencia, porque prometo que se pondrá mejor!

Como siempre, ningún personaje me pertence, salvo Nate. Todos los demás son de CLAMP

**4. Una Herida**

Terrible.

No había otra palabra que pudiera describir mejor la mañana de ese día.

Habían sinónimos, por supuesto: Desastroso, Insoportable, Horrible, Funesto… Totalmente penoso. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto podía pensar en todas las palabras que el idioma español ofrecía para ella. Todo lo que podía describir lo difícil de su día desde el momento que Nathan apareció en su puerta.

La culpa era de su memoria, claro está. Con los sucesos recientes había olvidado por completo los planes con su amigo y con Tomoyo –a quien nunca informó en primer lugar-. En un par de segundos aquella maravillosa mañana se fue a la basura, junto con la taza de café que rompió Shaoran.

…La taza de café rota. Sakura sintió nauseas en su estómago al recordar. Parecía que Shaoran iba a matar al pobre de Nate con su mirada, aunque era claro que el joven ojos azules estaba totalmente inconsciente sobre el efecto que su presencia causaba en la casa de la maga.

"¿No dijo ni una palabra?" – La expresión de Tomoyo era algo dolorosa al imaginar la situación tan incómoda. Habían hablado del tema por más de una hora, pero aún no podía creerlo – "¿Absolutamente nada?" – la joven sorbió un poco de té.

Sakura escondía su cara entre sus manos una vez más - "Nada. Ni una." Tras haber despedido a Nate de su casa, hizo el aseo en silencio y al pasar el medio día tomó su bolso y salió inmediatamente a donde Tomoyo – "Bueno. Shaoran dijo 'Buen día, Me llamo Li Shaoran, Adiós'. También incluyó algunos gruñidos, creo"

Tomoyo tuvo que contener su risa. Claro que la situación era terrible. Un encuentro tras 8 años con la persona que ocupaba el pensamiento de su mejor amiga, no podía terminar de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía negarse el potencial cómico de lo sucedido – "¿Gruñidos?"

Sakura asintió con vehemencia. De repente era la misma niña de 12 años que corría tras las cartas Clow. La joven reclinó la cabeza contra el gran ventanal de la habitación de Tomoyo – "Si. Como los que haces cuando resoplas con rabia. Fue el peor desayuno en la historia de la humanidad"

En efecto, aquel desayuno estuvo lleno de momentos incómodos con un Shaoran sentado frente a Sakura, sin decir palabra alguna. Nathan llegó y la joven no tuvo más remedio que invitarlo a desayunar como disculpa por haber olvidado su cita. La maga recordó cómo le pidió disculpas a su rubio amigo en varias ocasiones, intentando calmar su risa nerviosa mientras Shaoran esparcía la mantequilla sobre su tostada una y otra vez.

Nathan, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar su desayuno sin tener en cuenta los ademanes del joven de Hong Kong. Para él, el descuido de Sakura era algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que solía ser, y estaba contento con poder compartir tiempo con ella. La maga le veía tomar su té y sonreír mientras hablaba de la construcción de la nueva línea del metro, y Shaoran resoplaba a manera de respuesta.

_Nate hablaba de lo enorme de la construcción…_

… _Sakura reía nerviosamente_

_Shaoran untaba más mantequilla sobre su tostada…_

La maga cerró sus ojos con fuerza para borrar la imagen de Li Shaoran intentando controlar su rabia.

"¿y luego Shaoran se fue tras desayunar?" – Tomoyo sentía pesar por Sakura

Sakura terminó su té de un solo trago – "Si. Me quedé con Nate un poco más, pero luego le dije que debía limpiar la casa para cuando llegara Touya con Yukito a cenar. Ninguno de ellos vendrá a cenar realmente, pero no era capaz de seguir hablando con Nathan mientras pensaba en Shaoran".

"Te entiendo" – Tomoyo llenó su taza de té nuevamente.

"Cuando se fue solo dijo que Shaoran se veía como un tipo bastante serio… Serio como una piedra" – la joven no pudo evitar reírse un poco – "Luego dejó las flores para ti".

La mirada de Tomoyo brilló por un momento – "Son hermosas ¿no?"

Sakura asintió levemente – "¿Cuándo vas a salir con él a solas, ah?"

La chica de cabellos oscuros se notaba dudosa –"Ehmm. No lo sé" – De repente sus ojos se tornaron algo pícaros – "Hagámosle esperar un poco más ¿No crees?"

"Mientras no dejes pasar ocho años" – agregó Sakura con un tono agridulce – "¿No tienes algo más fuerte que manzanilla?"

"¿Alcohol? A penas son las dos de la tarde" – Tomoyo sonrió un poco

"Es una emergencia"

"Entendido"

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió de la casa de Tomoyo, 4 horas y 8 cervezas después, sólo pensaba en regresar a casa y dormir. El alcohol nunca era la respuesta, pero cuando te cansas de hacerte preguntas eso ya no importa mucho. La joven había decidido caminar a casa, ya que sería la mejor manera de dejar de sentir su cabeza tan liviana.

No era que a sus 20 años Sakura Kinomoto no pudiera con unas cervezas, pero tomar 8 con el estómago vacío no ayudaba mucho. Sus pies se movían a paso sereno, disfrutando del camino mientras el sol se escondía entre el horizonte.

Pronto sus pasos la habían llevado al parque pingüino, el sitio donde tantas veces habían ocurrido eventos extraños provocados por las cartas Clow. La joven maga miró a sus alrededores imaginándose correr con los trajes de Tomoyo, y con Kero animándola.

"_Tiempos aquellos" –_ Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, pero sus ojos melancólicos la mostraban algo triste. Ahí, junto a la imagen de ella intentando capturar una carta, estaba la imagen de Li Shaoran peleando junto con ella. – "Shaoran…" – la joven susurró meciéndose en uno de los columpios del parque ¿Habría posibilidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¿Podría Sakura encontrar un camino hacia el corazón de aquel mago de Hong Kong?

La joven se puso de pie con una sola idea en mente. No había tiempo que perder, iría al apartamento de Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Shaoran. Llevaba algo menos de un minuto pensando en si tocaba o no: Aquella seguridad que sintió en el parque pingüino se había ido a la basura al llegar a la residencia del joven Li. La chica tragó un poco de saliva antes de tocar, pero su puño no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Shaoran estaba del otro lado con una mirada confundida, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado esperando a que Sakura tocara a su puerta - "¿Ibas a tocar en algún momento? – Indagó levantando una ceja

"Ermm… yo" – Sakura estaba algo confundida ante lo sucedido.

"Tu aura" – aclaró Shaoran haciendo paso para que la maga entrara a su apartamento – "Pude sentirla cuando llegaste. Pensé que sería más fácil si abría la puerta para ti".

Sakura entró con cautela – "Claro, tiene sentido. Es que no estaba segura si era algo tarde para una visita" – agregó sonriendo nerviosamente.

"A penas son las 7 de la noche" – señaló Shaoran caminando hacia la sala. Todo se veía exactamente igual a cuando vivía en Tomoeda hace 8 años. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

La joven no respondió. Se debatía entre ir corriendo a donde él estaba y abrazarlo, o salir corriendo por la puerta directo a su casa. Shaoran, por el contrario, la miraba inquietamente. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en su casa, pensando en el desayuno de aquella mañana. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de comprar un tiquete para el próximo vuelo a Hong Kong y evitarse más daño emocional del que podría soportar.

… Pero era imposible, y él lo sabía. La idea de abandonar Tomoeda era más dolorosa que la de ver a Sakura con alguien más. Simplemente porque era mejor verla a que imaginarla.

"Sakura…" – comenzó sin tener claro qué iba a decir – "yo…"

"¿Podemos ir al balcón?" – interrumpió la joven. De repente sentía demasiado calor dentro de la sala.

"Claro que sí" – Shaoran podía percibir el aura de la joven maga. Solo deseaba extender la suya y entrelazarse con al de ella.

"Es una noche tan pacífica que es una pena no disfrutar de ella" – agregó la chica apoyándose en la baranda del balcón. Sus ojos miraban hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte, mientras lograba organizar sus ideas. Había llegado hasta donde Shaoran pero no tenía claro qué decirle, o cómo hacerlo.

Shaoran la miró una vez más y apretó sus puños. Era tan difícil estar al lado de ella sin poder tocarla, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo gritaba por hacerlo. Era demasiado doloroso ver cómo habían pasado 8 años para encontrarla de nuevo, pero con alguien más.

Finalmente Sakura interrumpió el silencio entre los dos – "Shaoran… Yo… Lo que pasó esta mañana" – era difícil concentrarse en decir las palabras adecuadas – "Cuando llegó Nate…"

"Espera, Sakura" - El joven de Hong Kong inmediatamente mostró una expresión seria. Era como si todas sus emociones se hubiesen escondido detrás de una máscara gris – "No tienes nada que explicar. En realidad, ninguno de los dos debe explicar nada" – continuó sin mostrar algún tipo de duda en sus palabras. Ya había practicado el discurso toda la tarde – "Vine a Japón porque, como tú, presentí que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Como uno de los magos de este hemisferio es mi responsabilidad averiguar sobre lo que está pasando".

Sakura quiso interrumpir, pero el joven siguió su monólogo – "Tú continuaste con tu vida y yo lo hice con la mía" – dijo, con un leve tono agridulce – "Lo que sea que sucedió, fue un sentimiento infantil y no tenemos que darle tanta importancia" – Ahí está, había logrado decirlo y mantener su orgullo algo intacto. Sería mucho más sencillo enfocarse en solucionar lo que estaba sucediendo en Tomoeda si lograba mantener bajo control sus sentimientos.

…_No tenemos que darle tanta __**importancia…**_

La joven maga luchaba por contener sus lágrimas pero era casi imposible. Mordió su labio inferior para distraerse del dolor que sentía por dentro. Él tenía a alguien más y ella había sido una idiota por pensar que aún podría decir las palabras que no tuvo la oportunidad de mencionar antes de su partida. Sakura forzó una dolorosa sonrisa, mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes humedecidos por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar – "Por supuesto. Eso era lo que quería decir, me alegra que estemos en la misma página" – dijo mientras apretaba los puños y forzaba las palabras a salir de su boca.

La mirada de Shaoran se mostró confundida. Algo en las palabras de Sakura estremecían su ser interior y en ese mismo instante supo que estaba cometiendo un error. Extendió su mano para tocar la de la joven, pero se detuvo antes de llegar muy cerca a ella – "Sakura…"

La joven mostró su mejor cara optimista, mientras juntaba sus manos para mantenerlas calientes – "Tranquilo. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para poder solucionar lo que está sucediendo" – Ahora se dirigía a la sala a tomar su bolso – "Gracias, de nuevo, por venir a ayudarme. Siempre has estado ahí para enfrentar conmigo todos estos problemas. Eres una gran persona, Li" – Su sonrisa era la mejor actuación de su vida.

…_Eres una gran persona, __**Li…**_

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par por un instante.

"Es algo tarde y mañana hay universidad" – la joven procuró no demorarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener su respiración calmada – "¿Nos estaremos hablando, cierto? Después de todo, aún tenemos algo por resolver"

"Sakura…" – La voz de Shaoran era casi un susurro.

"Buenas… noches" – la puerta se cerró y Shaoran cayó exhausto sobre en su sillón ¿Qué había hecho?

"_Eres una gran persona, __**Li**__"_ – Esa frase dolía más que cualquier herida que alguna vez hubiese sufrido.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto corría lo más rápido posible a su casa. Ahora sola podría llorar todo lo que quisiera y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como pequeños cristales que iluminaban su cara bajo el cielo oscuro de Tomoeda. Había imaginado, soñado, anhelado con volver a ver a Shaoran, solo para enfrentarse con la fría pared de su indiferencia… la misma que le mostró cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Nuevamente había llegado al Parque Pingüino y esto solo causó más frustración. Con rabia, miró el columpio donde se estuvo meciendo antes de tomar la decisión de ir a visitarle. Sus ojos verdes ahora se oscurecían y tuvo el impulso de tomar una piedra del piso y lanzársela al objeto inanimado. El columpio se meció por un momento y Sakura se arrodilló en el piso. Era tan difícil controlar sus lágrimas.

"… No es justo" – susurró mientras intentaba limpiar su cara. Su respiración agitada pronto comenzaba a calmarse y se daba cuenta que estaba sola en un parque llorando… Una imagen poco apropiada para una joven de 20 años. Pronto se levantó y limpió sus rodillas y arregló su falda. Era mejor componerse antes de llegar a casa, ya que si bien su padre no estaba, debería enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Kero por haberse ausentado todo el día.

Un ruido sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos e hizo que levantara su mirada. La pequeña roca que había lanzado al columpio ahora flotaba en el aire. En medio de su duelo, no se había dado cuenta de una presencia negativa que se había apoderado del lugar. Entonces, en cuestión de segundos, la piedra se movió rápidamente y le dio en la cabeza. La joven maga tambaleó y cayó el piso.

"¡Ahh!" - El golpe no había sido fatal ni mucho menos, pero había conseguido poner su visión borrosa y dejar que un hilo de sangre corriera por un cien. Sakura buscó su dije dentro de su blusa y rápidamente hizo el conjuro para traer su báculo

"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi propia estrella, revela tú verdadera ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!" – Su grito resonó en el parque vacío – "¡Salto!"

La carta brilló en medio de la oscuridad y la maga pronto se movió de su lugar inicial. En cuestión de segundos una decena de piedras se alzaban en el aire. Ya no eran pequeñas como la que lanzó, sino considerablemente más grandes – _"Demonios" –_ Pensó Sakura – _"No ahora. No en estos momentos" – _Era consciente de que su magia no estaba en el mejor nivel, y que estaba algo oxidada con relación a su uso.

Pronto las piedras comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ella, y la joven maga debía saltar de un lugar a otro. Los peñones comenzaban a incrementar su tamaño y Sakura no tenía claro cómo detenerlos. – "¡Hielo!" – De inmediato, la carta mostró su forma real y cubrió cada piedra con su manto helado. Por un momento, las piedras quedaron quietas en el aire y luego cayeron al piso.

Sakura limpió el sudor de su frente. El uso de la magia estaba comenzando a afectar su resistencia y sabía que debía volver a practicar. Sin embargo, parecía que su conjuro había surtido efecto. _"Kerberos… ven" –_ Pensó llamando al guardián con sus pensamientos. Le parecía raro que él no hubiese sentido esa presencia.

La joven maga se puso de pie y tocó su cabeza. La sangre ya no estaba saliendo de su herida, pero era claro que el costado de su cara estaba mojado por el líquido que comenzaba a cercarse. Fue entonces cuando vio que las piedras comenzaban a vibrar nuevamente… una de ellas se levantó en el aire y fue directo a atacarla.

"¡Mierda!" – Exclamó la joven tirándose a un lado y buscando protección tras un árbol – "¡Salto!" – Nuevamente se levantó, pero una de las piedras golpeó su pie de derecho haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayó al piso. La joven chocó con fuerza contra el cemento, y rodó hasta un matorral cercano. Su báculo se enredó entre las ramas.

"¡DIOS DEL RAYO, VEN!" – El grito de ataque de Shaoran lanzó el conjuro sobre las piedras, quemándolas con su rayo de poder. Pronto cayeron al piso, esta vez para no volver a moverse.

Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Si bien Kero no había percibido nada malo, Shaoran sí lo había hecho y había salido a buscar la presencia – "¡Li!" – gritó recordando muy bien cómo debía llamarle.

El llamado causó dolor en la cabeza de Shaoran y se notó en su rostro por un instante, pero aun así fue a donde Sakura "¡¿Estás bien?!" – preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y veía su pie golpeado.

Las cartas salto y hielo regresaron a las manos de Sakura. Por un instante, un leve brillo morado oscuro las rodeaba, pero éste desapareció en unos segundos. La maga vio el extraño efecto, pero no le dio mayor importancia, teniendo en cuenta que había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

… Como la presencia de Shaoran al lado de ella, y sus manos tocando su pie herido.

"Probablemente va a inflamarse un poco el día de mañana" – observó tocando delicadamente su tobillo –"Pero no se ve fracturado" – agregó y la miró con preocupación – "Sakura ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" – continuó ahora acercándose más a ella. La maga podría haber comenzado a llamarle por su apellido, pero él aún no se acostumbraba a decirle 'Kinomoto'.

"No es nada…" – dijo la joven intentando darle menor importancia a la herida – "¡Outch!" – exclamó cuando las manos de Shaoran tocaron su cabeza. El ardor en su cien hizo que intentara alejarse del roce del mago.

"Es una cortada" – Dijo el joven ignorando el dolor de la maga –"Demonios… ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando sentiste la presencia?!" – espetó con algo de frustración. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado más temprano esto no hubiera sucedido.

"Soy capaz de defenderme sola ¿Sabes?" – respondió Sakura sintiéndose algo insultada. Ella no necesitaba del mago de Hong Kong para poder defenderse. Su siguiente ataque iba a ser la carta Rayo.

"Pues no lo parecía cuando llegué aquí" – observó el joven contrariado. Su frustración ahora se tornaba en rabia ¿Ni siquiera podía combatir a su lado ahora?

"¡No debes subestimar mis poderes, Li!" – Sakura acercó su rostro mostrando sus enojados ojos verdes y empuñando sus manos

"¡Entonces deberías usarlos de verdad!" – respondió Shaoran. Su mano empuñaba su espada con fuerza, mientras mantenía su posición inmóvil, permitiendo que Sakura se acercara más, a pesar de su mirada intimidante.

"Ese es tu problema ¿Sabes? Crees que eres el mejor usando magia ¡Siempre ha sido así!" – Sakura ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ambas auras mostrándose agresivas frente a la otra.

"¡¿Por qué no practicaste todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Crees que la magia es sólo un pasatiempo?!" – La rabia se tornaba en atracción inevitable.

"¡Deja de decirme qué debo hacer!" – los labios de ambos magos estaban cada vez más cerca.

"¡Muestra tu verdadero poder de una vez por todas, Kinomoto!"

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" – Kerberos, en su forma original, había llegado al lugar para encontrarse con dos magos en medio de una acalorada discusión y con la mitad del Parque Pingüino destruido.

Tomó toda la fuerza y voluntad de Shaoran para alejarse del rostro de Sakura. Su cabeza latía con desesperación: Quería gritarle, abrazarla, pelear con ella… besarla – "Llegas tarde, Kerberos".

* * *

**Nota de Silver Card:** Lo siento, aun no hay beso :) (evil smile)


	5. Un Beso

**Nota de Silver Card: **Vuelo a repetirlo: Amo los reviews ¡Me encantan! Me hacen postear más rápido y en especial cuando me detallan su opinión sobre el capítulo :) Debo agradecerle a todos los que me han escrito, porque me animan a continuar con esta historia por el camino que va. Ahora, aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por el evidente sufrimiento que he causado en más de un lector con el desarrollo de la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran. Sí, se debieron haber besado... Sí, ya deberían estar juntos... Sí, soy malvada. Sin embargo, creo que el título de este capitulo lo dice TODO, no? Les daré un poco de gusto, aunque advierto que Sakura y Shaoran deberán madurar un poco más antes de estar juntos.

_Un lazo inquebrantable_ es una historia cuyo objetivo es imaginar cómo evolucionan las personalidades que _Sakura Card Captor_. Por ende, me disculpo si ven que las cosas andan un poco lento, pero así es la vida! Muchas veces somos incapaces de tomar una decisión y nos cuesta trabajo madurar nuestros sentimientos. Sakura y Shaoran representan a muchas personas que logran crecer en varios asspectos de su vida (en el caso de ellos, como magos), pero que siguen teniendo problemas para enfrentar sus sentimientos. Creo que ese es, al final del día, el punto más complejo de nuestra vida: El ser lo suficientemente valientes como para dar un salto de fé y dejar que alguien más complemente quien eres, sin que cambie tu esencia.

Ahora si... dejando la filosofía de lado... continuemos!

* * *

**5. Un Beso **

Sakura había regresado a su casa volando sobre el lomo de Kerberos. Había logrado entrar sin que sus vecinos notaran el enorme animal alado, y ahora limpiaba su rostro lentamente. La cortada era pequeña, pero ardía levemente.

"Ese chiquillo…" – murmuró Kero asomándose por el costado de Sakura – "¡Qué actitud tan insolente! No entiendo qué hacías pensando en él todo este tiempo, Sakura"

La joven secó su rostro y miró a su guardián algo cansada – "Kero, no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso ahora. Sólo quiero dormir" – su voz mostraba el nivel de agotamiento de la joven.

"Pero… Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" – La pequeña bestia había ignorado el comentario de la maga – "¿Por qué no sentí ese ataque?"

"Kerberos, no lo sé. No entiendo qué está pasando" – Sakura entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama – "¿Por qué no puedes percibir lo que sucede sin que yo te lo diga y por qué Li puede hacerlo?"

El guardián notó el cambio de nombre para con el joven. Era claro que algo había sucedido entre él y Sakura pero sabía que no era el momento para hablar del tema. Cuando los encontró esa noche, pudo sentir sus auras vibrando con fuerza… Una fuerza llena de rabia pero también atracción.

"Sea lo que sea" – la maga continuó – "Tiene le poder suficiente como para diseñar ataques contra la gente. Esa misma presencia fue la que sentí en aquel bar" – Sakura se sentó en su cama – "¿Crees que haya alguien usado fuerzas negativas? ¿Recuerdas de alguien en el pasado, cuando estabas con Clow?"

Kerberos movió su cabeza negativamente –"No, Sakura. No tengo recuerdos de alguien así en la época de Clow, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y he olvidado muchas cosas" – El guardián se encontraba molesto consigo mismo por no poder atar cabos – "Sin embargo, es muy posible que alguien exista en este tiempo, y esté usando ese tipo de fuerzas negativas… ¿Pero con qué propósito?"

Sakura Kinomoto asintió lentamente: Tenía claro una sola cosa - "Sea quien sea, sabe que estoy aquí; y no le haré nada fácil su existencia.- La joven tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, mientras su guardián intentaba comprender qué hacía.

"¿Sakura?" – Kero voló frente a ella, pero la maga levantó su índice en una sutil señal para que guardara silencio.

"¿Eriol?" – el teléfono no había repicado muchas veces para cuando el mango contestó en Londres, 9 horas más temprano – "Es Sakura".

* * *

Nathan intentaba no quedarse dormido en la clase de estadística. No era el mejor tema para un lunes en la mañana, y mucho menos cuando el tono nasal del profesor hacía la clase más tediosa que de costumbre. El joven estudiante sorbía un poco de su café para intentar mantenerse despierto, pero esto probaba ser cada vez más difícil.

A su derecha se encontraba Sakura, profundamente dormida con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa adjunta a su silla. Nathan la había despertado en varias ocasiones, pero se había rendido al tercer intento, cuando la joven sólo mantuvo sus ojos verdes abiertos por algunos minutos. Afortunadamente era una clase magistral, así que el profesor no alcanzaba a verlos desde donde se encontraban.

"Sakura… Sakura" – El joven de ojos azules intentó despertar a la chica una vez más. Tal vez algo de café le ayudaría – "Oye, Kinomoto, abre tus ojos" – agregó en tono de burla

"¿Li?" – La joven respondió con voz soñolienta

"¿Quién?" – Nathan se acercó para escuchar mejor.

Las orbitas esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron un poco más para encontrarse con el azul profundo de su mirada – "Olvidalo… ¿Eso es café?" – Indagó tomando el vaso sin esperar su respuesta.

"Adelante…" – señaló Nate conteniendo su risa – "No necesitas pedir permiso".

Sakura se sentó derecha – "Lo siento, Nate" – se disculpó mientras bebía del vaso – "Me acosté muy tarde ayer" – agregó.

"¿Y eso?" – El joven le robó la bebida… o más bien lo que quedaba de ella

"Una llamada de un amigo de Londres. Odio el cambio de hora" – Sakura cubrió su boca al bostezar con fuerza. No veía la hora de regresar a casa.

La joven maga duró poco más de una hora hablando con Eriol Hiiragizawa, teniendo todo el tiempo a Kero a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el chico pelinegro y había olvidado lo refrescante que era escucharle. De alguna manera Eriol había crecido para mostrar un carácter que, si bien tenía grandes rasgos del viejo Clow, aún lograba mantener una originalidad y madurez que pocas personas lograban conseguir.

Lamentablemente, la charla no había arrojado mayores pistas sobre el misterio de Tomoeda. Más aún, Eriol admitió no tener mucha información que pudiera servirle a la maga, fuera de algunos diarios de Clow que le enviaría por correo. Con el paso de los años, sus memorias sobre su vida pasada también eran algo borrosas y lamentaba mucho no poder ayudar más a Sakura.

Sin embargo, el joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al conocer del regreso de Shaoran a la vida de la maga. Tras volver a Londres, perdió el contacto con el descendiente de Clow y lamentó mucho que él se alejara de la dueña de las cartas. Pero, a pesar de esto, siempre tuvo claro que la vida los uniría de una u otra manera y al escuchar de su retorno supo que ese momento había llegado. A pesar de mostrarse preocupado, acordaron que no habría necesidad de viajar a Japón para ayudar a la joven maga, cuando sus antiguos guardianes y Li Shaoran estaban con ella. Su misión seguía en el occidente, donde debía trabajar por mantener el equilibrio mágico… algo que consumía su tiempo actualmente.

"Sakura…" – La mano de Nate pasaba frente a la cara de la joven –"Oye, Sakura"

"¡¿Hoe?!" - La chica saltó sorprendida

"He estado hablándote desde hace más de un minuto. La clase ya terminó" – señaló Nate mientras la gente desocupaba el salón.

"¡Oh, cierto!" – Sakura se levantó de la silla rápidamente y recogió sus cosas. Debía irse con urgencia.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas?" – Nate se levantó y tomó sus pertenencias – "¿Verás a Tomoyo?"

Sakura frenó un momento y miró a su amigo pícaramente – "No. Ahora no ¿Pero por qué no vas a verla? Ambos sabemos que eso es lo que quieres" – La chica guiñó su ojo y rio levemente

"¡No! ¡No lo dije por eso!" – Señaló el joven rubio con algo de pena – "Es decir… yo"

"Tranquilo, Nate. No le diré nada" – Sakura se dirigía hacia la puerta – "Pero, por favor: Haz una movida pronto antes de que alguien que no me agrade lo haga por ti"

"¿Hay alguien?" – Nate corrió detrás de ella

Sakura se detuvo frente a la salida del salón – "No. No lo hay, pero con este paso de tortuga que llevas, no pasará mucho tiempo sin que alguien llegue" – sin más, Sakura Kinomoto abandonó el salón.

"Oye ¡¿desde cuando eres tan indolente?!" – Nate señaló fingiendo haber sido herido por su comentario.

* * *

Sakura tocó un par de veces la puerta del apartamento de Yukito y su hermano antes de que alguien le abriera. Se encontraba feliz de visitarlos dado que desde que se mudaron no los veía tan seguido. Kero se encontraba guardado en su bolso, ocultándose de los inquilinos que pasaban por el pasillo, mientras Yukito abría la puerta.

"Sakura ¡Qué bueno verte!" – dijo con una agradable y amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Tras el paso de los años, el joven mantenía la vitalidad de siempre, y era inevitable que Sakura se contagiara de esa alegría al ver sus ojos grises brillar. Aún le parecía gracioso recordar cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que le veía cuando él estaba en secundaria y ella aún no entendía lo grande y complicado del mundo.

El joven la hizo pasar al pequeño pero acogedor apartamento. Contaba con dos habitaciones, un pequeño estudio y una sala que estaba al lado de la cocina. No habían divisiones grandes entre cada espacio, salvo el pasillo que llevaba a ambos cuartos. El apartamento olía a puré de papas y estofado, y el color cálido de las paredes daba un toque hogareño en contraste con los aparatos tecnológicos que rodeaban el lugar.

La boca de Sakura se hacía agua y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco. Era poco más de la 1:00 pm y su estómago vacío se quejaba.

"¿Hambre?" – Yukito sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina – "Llegaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Toya llegará más tarde así que no veo problema en empezar"

Sakura rio levemente. Sabía que antes de dedicarse a disfrutar de la comida con Yukito, era necesario enfrentar un tema más importante. De repente su estómago ya no sentía hambre, sino que se presentaba una ligera sensación de vacío, propia de alguien que comenzaba a sentir nervios.

La razón real de la visita de Sakura Kinomoto era poder hablar con su segundo guardián. Yue, aquel representado por el poder de la luna y el juez que la eligió como dueña de las cartas Clow. Era él quien podría ayudarla a desenredar el misterio detrás de los ataques de magia oscura y ponerle un punto final a la amenaza que se cernía sobre Tomoeda… Pero Yue también era la razón por la que sentía aquel vacío en su estómago.

La última vez que la joven maga había hablado con el guardián, no habían quedado en los mejores términos. Había ocurrido hacía poco más de dos años, cuando terminó la secundaria y Sakura había tomado la decisión de mudarse a Tokyo y estudiar en la capital. La joven se encontraba desesperada por salir de Tomoeda y tener una vida propia, alejada de los recuerdos de su infancia. El guardián, por supuesto, lo vio como un rechazo a su esencia como maga; aunque ella tenía claro que el darle la espalda a su ciudad natal era la forma de cerrar un capítulo sobre su vida con Shaoran.

Shaoran, el capítulo que parecía volver a aparecer en su historia. Sakura se había ido de Tomoeda, enfureciendo a su guardián y evitando usar las cartas… todo con el fin de alejarse de aquello que pudiera hacerle pensar en él. Sin embargo, todo había sido en vano pues el joven de Hong Kong había regresado nuevamente, haciendo que su pasado alcanzar a su presente.

Kero salió del bolso dela joven para hacer lo que Sakura estaba evitando. – "Yue, aparece por favor" – Yukito lo miró por un instante e inmediatamente las enormes alas aparecieron a su lado y lo envolvieron en un capullo protector. En segundos, el guardián de la Luna estaba con ellos.

"Yue…" – Sakura sintió su corazón saltar por un instante. Nervios, ansiedad y emoción se revolvían en su estómago. Los ojos agrisados de Yue se veían serios y concentrados en la maga. Su largo cabello blanco caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su cara y mostrándolo como un ángel guerrero.

"Sakura" – Su voz, aunque seria, revelaba un poco de calidez. Era como si el guardián estuviera intentando contener sus sentimientos, y protegiendo el orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La joven no pudo evitarlo y corrió a abrazarle. En principio, el guardián se mantuvo quieto en su lugar; pero con el paso de los segundos no pudo evitar hacer lo que siempre hacía alrededor de Sakura: Ceder ante su propio ego y abrazarla.

Kerberos, quien ahora mostraba su forma original, sonrió levemente. Él más que nadie sabía lo difícil que debía haber sido para Yue el ceder y aceptar sus errores. El abrazo significaba que reconocía haberse equivocado y que entendía que Sakura jamás le había dado la espalda a la magia. Lastimosamente tuvieron que pasar dos años y llegar una nueva amenaza para haberse dado cuenta de eso.

"Bueno, habían dicho algo sobre comida y yo tengo hambre" – interrumpió el guardián del son acercándose a la mesa – "¿Podemos hablar sobre el tema para luego comenzar a comer?"

Sakura torció su mirada mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa. Se la lanzó al guardián, quien la atrapó por reflejo más no por gusto. Kerberos solo gustaba de dulces y grandes platos de comida… las frutas no estaban en su menú – "Sería bueno que te pusieras a dieta" – agregó la maga sentándose en el sofá de la sala - "Ahora que te veo en tu forma natural, debo decir que tienes unos kilos de más"

Kero escupió la manzana "¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Mi figura está intacta!"

Yue puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Kerberos, dando a entender que no era el momento de discutir temas superficiales. La mirada de Sakura se opacó levemente, dejando ver la preocupación en sus ojos esmeraldas. Era hora de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Hay una nueva presencia en Tomoeda" – la joven comenzó mientas cruzaba ambas piernas sobre el sofá – "Puedo sentirla y se han presentado tres ataques hasta el momento. Lastimosamente Kerberos no ha podido sentir dicha energía" – Ahora sus ojos miraban a Yue –"Y supongo que tampoco tú"

El guardián de la luna negó levemente con su cabeza.

"Dos ataques han sido contra mí, o al menos eso creo" – dijo la joven con evidente duda en su voz. Jugaba con la pequeña llave que colgaba de su cadena, sintiendo la forma de la estrella de su báculo minimizada en aquel dije – "Hace unos meses regresé a Tomoeda porque tuve una necesidad interna de estar aquí y ahora creo que fue por esto. Creo que en el fondo sabía que algo como esto ocurriría, aunque no entiendo por qué"

Sakura mordió su labio inferior levemente – "… Y Li Shaoran también está aquí".

Yue guardó silencio, mientras escuchaba con atención.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto regresó a su apartamento para encontrar a Sakura profundamente dormida en su sofá, mientras Yukito leía un libro recostado en el sillón y con las piernas sobre la mesa. Se suponía que debía haber llegado hacía 6 horas, pero la sala de emergencias había estado atestada de gente y tuvo que extender su turno hasta la noche.

Sus ojos negros, agotados tras casi 24 horas de trabajo, se suavizaron por un instante al ver su hermana menor descansar en su hogar. Por un momento fue como si ella fuera una niña cansada después de todo un día de colegio y él tuviera que cocinar la cena por ella. Pero Sakura ya era una mujer, su cuerpo ocupando casi todo el largo del sofá

"Monstruo se quedó aquí ¿eh?" – comentó con voz baja. Dejó su maleta y zapatos a la entrada.

Yukito se levantó de la silla, algo cansado por estar en la misma posición desde hace algún tiempo – "Estuvo esperándote un rato, pero luego se quedó dormida" – El joven se levantó y tomó sus cosas – "Tu llegas y yo salgo ¿eh?" – Agregó mientras se ponía sus zapatos – "¿Qué tan mal está la sala de emergencias?"

Touya se acercó a la cocina. Era extraño como ahora él y Yukito compartían un apartamento, pero parecía que se veían menos que cuando vivían en lugares diferentes. Llevaban dos años trabajando en el mismo hospital, pero varias veces tenían turnos diferentes. Sin embargo, cuando compartían el mismo tiempo en el hospital, Yukito era su mano derecha y juntos habían creado una dinámica envidiable para cualquier otro.

"La de la seis está esperando los resultados de su punción lumbar" – comentó el pelinegro comiendo directamente de la olla.

"¿y la Sra. Sato, de la 4?" – La voz enérgica de Yukito contrastaba con el bostezo de Touya

"Le di salida hoy. Tus antibióticos funcionaron y la infección cedió. Volverá el viernes para revisar su pierna" – Un grano de arroz salió de la boca de Touya. La imagen del médico no era muy elegante pero al diablo con la etiqueta después de un turno de 24 horas.

Yukito sonrió y tomó su maletín "Excelente. Intenta respirar mientras comes"

El joven Yukito Tsukishiro cerró la puerta y no alcanzó a ver la seña obscena con el dedo del medio de la mano de Touya. El joven doctor regresó a mirar a su hermana y se acercó al sofá. Podía escuchar un leve ronquido debido a la posición en la que se había quedado dormida. A su lado se encontraba la figura del animalito que siempre andaba con ella.

Touya miró a Kero con sospecha. Era un secreto a voces que el joven sabía quién era aquel muñeco en verdad, pero había un mutuo entendimiento en que los dos no tenían que intercambiar palabra alguna. El joven médico era consciente de la existencia de ambos guardianes y de la magia que su hermana poseía. Por Dios… había dado sus propios poderes para que Yue sobreviviera. Sin embargo, eso era un tema que prefería no tocar, porque sabía que Sakura hacía todo lo posible por mantener ese lado de su vida en secreto.

"Monstruo" – susurró acercando su cara a la joven maga. Sabía cuánto le molestaba que lo hiciera – "Oye… monstruo"

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, para encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros inexpresivos, solo como Touya podía mantener su mirada – "¡¿HOE?!" – Sakura exclamó retrocediendo lo suficiente para poder enfocar su mirada en el odioso de su hermano – "¡¿Por qué haces eso?!"

Touya se levantó ceremonialmente, manteniendo su mirada altiva para aclarar su superioridad. Amaba molestar a su hermana sin importar la edad que tuvieran ahora – "Porque estabas babeando mi sofá" – agregó dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación – "Puedes hacerlo en la cama de Yuki, aunque si babeas, no olvides lavar la funda de su almohada" – agregó desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura sentía la vena de su frente pulsar con rabia. Los puños de sus manos mostraban sus nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía – "¡NO HE BABEADO EN EL SOFA!"

* * *

Sakura regresó a su casa tres días después de haber visitado a su hermano. Había decidido quedarse ese tiempo, buscando algo de compañía dado que su papá estaría de viaje una semana más. La decanatura de arqueología de la universidad le había solicitado apoyo en una excavación al norte de Japón, así que salió casi al instante de haber regresado.

En casa de Touya y Yukito, Sakura tuvo tiempo de discutir con Yue y Kero sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, además de pasar tiempo con su hermano –sin importar lo insufrible que fuera-. Además, el tiempo lejos de los demás le daba tiempo de evitar las miradas inquisidoras de Tomoyo y sobre todo la presencia de Shaoran.

Era como si la joven no supiera cómo controlarse cerca él. Al no poder expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, la tensión entre los dos terminaba por hacerlos discutir y resentir el comportamiento del otro. Era una espiral sin sentido en donde ella siempre terminaba estrellándose con la pared indiferente del joven mago.

Sin embargo, sabría que lo vería esa noche en algún momento. Esa noche sería la inauguración de la tienda de Tomoyo, con el lanzamiento de su primera colección en un evento privado en su pent-house. Sakura le rogó que no la hiciera modelar, pero había sido en vano. En adición, la joven pelinegra le dijo que había invitado a Shaoran, aunque aún no había recibido su confirmación. Sakura recordó el momento en que leyó su mensaje y casi se cae de su silla. Sabía que, a pesar de que anhelaba ver al joven con todo su corazón, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y aceptar que no podían estar juntos. Era una verdad que rompía su corazón en mil pedazos.

Sakura se tiró sobre su cama sintiéndose tan cansada como cuando había regresado de su último encuentro con Shaoran. Kero había sentido como la energía de la joven volvía a atenuarse levemente, aunque no estaba seguro sobre el porqué. Por una parte sabía que lo conversado con Yue había generado más dudas que respuestas, pero por otro lado sabía que el estado actual de su dueña tenía mucho que ver con la llegada del chico de Hong Kong.

"Sakura ¿Quieres comer?" – la suave voz de Kero, en su versión más pequeña, sacaba a la joven de sus estado meditabundo.

"Hummm no" – respondió la maga mientras se acomodaba en su cama – "quiero dormir un poco más. Esta noche será bastante larga con el evento de Tomoyo" – su voz se mostraba cansada sin que si quiera algo hubiese comenzado

Kero frunció el ceño, pero entendió el mensaje y le permitió a Sakura descansar. El guardián seguía muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, y más aún con la falta de respuestas por parte de Yue. Como él, el guardián de la luna no tenía recuerdos de algún enemigo de Clow y tampoco había percibido peligro alguno. Pero para Kero no quedaba claro por qué el muchacho de Hong Kong sí podía percibir los ataques al igual que Sakura ¿Habría alguna relación entre ambas cosas?

Las horas pasaron y Sakura se despertó con el llamado del timbre que no paraba de sonar. Al igual que ella, Kero se había quedado profundamente dormido y no había escuchado nada. La joven entreabrió sus ojos y miró el reloj al lado de su cama. La hora: 7:50 pm

"¡Demonios!" – exclamó la maga saltando de su cama y corriendo hacia la puerta. Sabía lo que le esperaría por haberse quedado dormida.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de ver cómo entraba por la ventana, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta. Su imagen desordenada con el cabello alborotado contrastaba con la imagen elegante y compuesta de Tomoyo.

"¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Llevo 15 minutos tocando la puerta! Hace una hora debías haber llegado a mi casa" – Tomoyo no estaba furiosa como tal, pero si se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga. Su ausencia por días y su humor durante el último mes era algo que la joven diseñadora había intentado solucionar, sin éxito.

"Tomoyo… yo… Tenía todo listo, pero… creo" – La joven tartamudeaba sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. En cuestión de horas estaría desfilando, estaría en el lanzamiento y tal vez Shaoran estaría ahí.

Tomoyo parecía leer su mente – "Si. Te quedaste dormida, eso veo. Por eso vine a recogerte personalmente. Sabía que algo así sucedería" – la joven sonrió levemente –"Y no, no debes preocuparte. Shaoran no confirmó su asistencia"

Sakura no supo si sentirse feliz o triste. Su mirada confundida lo decía todo – "Claro. Era de esperarse" – dijo mientras sus ojos verdes mostraban una tristeza que se negaba a admitir. Sin embargo, la joven intentó pelear contra ese sentimiento, a favor de mantener una imagen contenta ante Tomoyo. Hoy era la noche de su amiga y haría todo por hacerla feliz. –"Bueno, ahora lo más importante es que te luzcas esta noche ¿No?" – Sonrió tomando su bolso – "Mi amiga la famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji" – Sakura sonreía de par en par

"Ermm. Claro que sí Sakura" – Tomoyo intentaba ocultar su risa – "Pero primero ¿Pongámonos unos pantalones, bueno?"

* * *

Li Shaoran no sabía por qué había decidido ir a aquella inauguración. Cuando llegó, encontró un lugar invadido de gente perteneciente a un estilo de vida al que definitivamente él no correspondía. El evento no era demasiado grande, pero la música y bebida hacían ver mucho más imponente. Shaoran se encontraba en un rincón del balcón principal del pent-house decorado con muebles de color blanco y mesas altas llenas de copas vacías y llenas. La brisa de la noche era fresca y arrastraba la música al exterior en ondas que llegaban a otros edificios cercanos.

El joven no había alcanzado a llegar para el desfile inaugural, el cual se realizó en la sala principal del apartamento de Tomoyo: Un lugar de techos altos y sala amplia tipo loft, donde las paredes blancas daban la sensación de un mayor espacio. El lugar podría albergar a unas 70 personas con facilidad aunque para la hora de la fiesta había cerca de 100. El mago había llegado tarde a propósito, ya que así evitaría ver a Sakura en la pasarela, vestida a la perfección.

Shaoran había pasado toda la semana debatiéndose entre ir o no. La idea de ver a Sakura con Nathan le generaba náuseas, y lo último que quería era generar un alboroto por pegarle al joven de ojos azules directamente en la cara. Durante años había pensado en Sakura como _su Sakura_, pero era claro que las cosas habían sido solo una ilusión en su mente enferma por amor.

Una joven de pelo corto y rojizo se acercó a él. Su vestido negro bastante corto y revelador contrataba con una gargantilla plateada que adornaba su delicado cuello. Lo había estado mirando desde hacía unos minutos y había decidido acercarse a él e invitarlo a una copa de champaña. Shaoran, hasta el momento absorto en sus pensamientos, la había ignorado por completo.

"¿Por qué tan sólo en este rincón?" – Su voz melodiosa y seductora invadió sus oídos. No era la primera vez que una mujer hermosa se acercaba a él. En realidad, Shaoran había pasado los últimos años de su vida lidiando con esa particularidad, y en ocasiones aceptando alguna propuesta, para luego abandonar a su compañía al salir el sol.

Era una situación que lo partía en dos: No le gustaba usar a las mujeres, pero le era imposible entrar a la cama de una sin tener a Sakura en su mente. En aquellas ocasiones donde las imágenes de la maga invadían su mente de forma enfermiza, iba a algún bar y tras algunos tragos encontraba a alguien medianamente parecido a ella. Hablarían, reirían y bailarían durante la noche, para luego terminar en la cama consumiéndose en pasión. Sin embargo, el remedio era peor que la enfermedad porque era justo en ese momento cuando sus memorias de Sakura aparecían con más fuerza. Las memorias de la Sakura de su mente… aquella que imaginó de mujer, desnuda, en su cama.

Shaoran observó a la chica frente a él. La suave brisa trajo consigo el olor de su perfume y se permitió intentar disfrutarlo por unos segundos. Sabría que esa noche encontraría a la dueña de las cartas en manos de otro y aunque la mujer frente a él distaba de aquellas que normalmente elegía, sería suficiente para pasar el trago amargo de Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tal vez estaba esperando a que llegaras" – El joven mago tomó la copa sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja. Su leve sonrisa era la misma que siempre tenía a la hora de flirtear con alguna mujer. Mantenía un aura de misterio que siempre terminaba por llamar la atención.

La joven sonrió con algo de malicia, sin mostrarse apenada por la respuesta del hombre de ojos ámbar – "Ya no tienes que esperar más" – juntos brindaron por la noche que estaba comenzando. Ella, brindó por la excelente compañía que había encontrado para la noche; él, brindó porque por un instante ahogaría la imagen de Sakura en el cuerpo de otra.

* * *

Sakura vio a Shaoran en la esquina del balcón. Acababa de salir de cambiarse a un atuendo más cómodo, aunque casi tan elegante como el que uso en la pasarela. Su vestido, hecho en un hermoso chiffon color verde oscuro, dejaba caer una falda larga cuya abertura llega más arriba de su muslo derecho, revelando sus largas piernas bronceadas por el sol. Se veía regia, hermosa… la más hermosa de aquel lugar, pero en su corazón era la más miserable.

Con una copa en su mano veía como Shaoran se acercaba a la mujer pelirroja frente a él, sus cuerpos moviéndose con la música del lugar. La joven maga no sabía quién era ella y tampoco le interesaba saber – "Al diablo con la compostura" – murmuró tomando su copa y bebiendo su contenido enteramente.

Estaba sola. Bella, pero completamente sola. Nate sólo había podido acompañarlas durante el desfile, porque después debía ir a trabajar en un bar cercano donde era el barman. Tomoyo y Sakura habían prometido pasar más tarde en la noche, pero la joven maga ya no sabía si eso sería posible: Su mejor amiga estaba ocupada hablando con periodistas y algunos potenciales compradores, así que ella debía esperar hasta más tarde para irse y probablemente para entonces la champaña habría surtido efecto.

A la sexta copa de champaña, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, pero su mente estaba más pesada. En varias ocasiones algunos hombres se habían acercado a ella, pero la joven tenía claro que hoy no sería una noche para cometer errores con algún extraño. Ya había hecho eso en el pasado, durante sus años en Tokyo, y no había traído sino remordimiento al día siguiente. Hoy estaría ella de la mano del alcohol, aunque en el fondo tenía claro que esa tampoco era una decisión sana.

La joven sonrió amargamente, mientras pedía su séptima copa. Había visto de reojo a Shaoran reírse mientras tomaba otro trago de la mano de la joven de vestido negro. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, mientras ella le susurraba al oído cosas que seguramente harían a Sakura vomitar.

"¿Estas segura de tomar esta copa?" – el barman del lugar había llevado la cuenta de cuánto había bebido la joven. Había abierto una segunda botella solo para ella.

"Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de olvidar" – Sakura respondió engullendo el contenido rápidamente. Fue ahí cuando su cabeza se sintió aún más ligera y tuvo claro que era el momento de desaparecer por un rato. La joven miró a su amiga mientas daba una entrevista al otro extremo de la sala principal… Tomoyo se veía realmente feliz – "Volveré por una más tarde" – los ojos verdes de la maga inevitablemente volvieron a buscar al joven que tanto invadía sus pensamientos.

Fue ahí cuando su mirada cruzó con la suya. Verde con ámbar una vez más envueltos en un lazo inquebrantable. Sakura sintió sus piernas debilitarse y prefirió salir de aquel lugar antes de caer frente a todos.

* * *

Shaoran estaba escuchando a Akemi susurrar cerca su oído sobre lo que quería hacer más tarde en la noche. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía escaneando el lugar en búsqueda de Sakura. Ya había tomado la decisión de irse con alguien más, pero su mente seguía pidiéndole a gritos que la buscara… Era como si el mismo se contradijera.

Fue ahí cuando la vio en el bar principal de la gran sala. Su figura estaba bellamente enmarcada por un vestido verde que parecía flotar sobre su piel. Pequeños cristales adornaban su escote, mientas que la tela ajustaba su cintura y demarcaba la curva de sus caderas con delicadeza. Su larga pierna derecha sobresalía a través de la abertura de la falda, revelando el hermoso color dorado de su piel. Pero lo más impactante seguía siendo su mirada… Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se encontraron con los suyos y frenaron su corazón.

Cuando Sakura se fue del bar, Shaoran la siguió sin importarle su actual acompañante. Murmurando una cuasi-disculpa a la pelirroja, abandonó la esquina del balcón en búsqueda de la joven maga. La siguió mientras intentaba escabullirse entre la multitud para llegar a una habitación alejada del caos de la fiesta afuera.

Sakura no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando Shaoran entró tras seguir su rastro como poseído por su presencia. Sus ojos verdes, intentando resguardar su rabia interna, lo miraban sin poder decir una palabra.

"Sakura…" – Shaoran no podía quitar la mirada de su cuerpo, de su cara, de sus ojos… sus labios

… _Esos labios._

"Li ¿Qué haces aquí?" – La joven peleaba por recordar que debía llamarlo solo por su apellido – "¿No deberías estar con tu adorable compañía?" – Había un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par. Sakura lo había visto con Akemi – "Yo… sólo intentaba… yo" – continuaba tratando de diseñar un argumento coherente ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba usando a otra mujer para olvidarla?

"Sólo querías meterte entre las piernas de otra" – interrumpió Sakura, dejando que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza. Su delicada mano se apoyaba contra la fría pared – "No deberías tener mucho problema con la falda tan corta que estaba usando"

Shaoran sintió su sangre hervir. Dios mío, esta mujer no era capaz de ver lo que realmente sucedía. Su cuerpo moría por tocarla, pero el aura ardiente de la maga le indicaba que era mejor no acercase.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – Increpó el mago, algo exasperado – "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, exactamente? ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para complacerte?!" – Había conseguido alzar su voz pero el ruido de la música afuera evitaba que alguien pudiera escucharlos – "¡¿Debo estar solo mientas tú andas con otro?!"

Sakura podía sentir el sabor del champaña en su boca, mientras intentaba hacer que su cabeza se mantuviera alerta. Shaoran estaba cerca ella ahora, sus manos a centímetros de su piel.

"¡Contéstame, Sakura!_" – _Su voz ahora era un susurro lleno de rabia. Sus ojos ardían y su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación – "Dime qué quieres…"

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban bajo la tenue luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del cuarto de huéspedes. La música resonaba en las paredes y hacía que su corazón latiera al ritmo del bajo de la canción.

"Dime, Sakura… ¿qué quieres de mí?" – ahora su voz era un doloroso susurro rogando por una respuesta. Su frente tocaba la de ella como buscando apoyo tras una larga batalla por controlar sus sentimientos. Los ojos del joven ahora eran cubiertos por un manto de deseo, oscureciendo sus orbitas cada vez más.

_Sus labios… tan cerca… cada vez más cerca,_

Sakura intentó abrir su boca para decir algo – "Yo…" – sus labios entreabiertos dejaban entrar y salir el aire con rapidez. Por más que respirara no podía conseguir suficiente aire para dejar que su cabeza diera tantas vueltas. _Estúpida Champaña._

"Qué… quieres" – su aliento cubría sus labios – "… De mí"

La boca de Shaoran encontró la de Sakura con necesidad, chocando con urgencia mientras se abrazaban fuertemente. La piel de los labios de la maga era tan suave como los pétalos de una flor, acariciando los de Shaoran mientras buscaba desesperadamente entrar dentro de su boca con su lengua.

El mago escucho el suave gemido de la dueña de las cartas Clow, mientras recorría cada centímetro del interior de su boca y mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Con rapidez logró acorralar a Sakura contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Un gemido escapó de su boca al sentir la presión en su zona media chocar contra la pelvis de la maga. Sakura apretó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, jalando su cabello levemente, queriendo más del dulce sabor de sus labios.

El corazón de Shaoran no paraba de latir mientras sentía el deseo apoderarse de sus movimientos. Era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar y no quería controlarse un segundo más. Uno de sus brazos buscó la pierna descubierta de Sakura y acarició su muslo mientas lo apretaba desesperadamente con su mano. En ese instante la maga respondió arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo y chocando su pelvis nuevamente contra su parte media.

El joven mago levantó la pierna de la maga completamente, y pronto Sakura estaba abrazando su cintura con ambas extremidades. Era como si le hubiesen permitido entrar al cielo por unos instantes. Su olor… su sudor, el sabor de sus labios y sus gemidos erizaban cada centímetro de su piel y llevaban toda su sangre al cierto punto de su cuerpo.

… _Champaña y cerezas…_

Finalmente se detuvieron un segundo para tomar aire. La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas y era casi imposible mantener su equilibrio. Entre el alcohol y sus hormonas había perdido todo el control de su cuerpo, y por más rápido que respiraba era casi imposible ingresar suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

"Sha… Shaoran" – la maga levantó su mirada, mostrando el estado real de su cuerpo y la evidente intoxicación por el alcohol – "Yo…"

"¿Sakura?" – la voz preocupada del joven la interrumpió. En su mente, comenzaba a darse cuenta que se había aprovechado de alguien que no estaba en sus cabales – "¿Estas bien?"

"Yo… creo" – La joven bajó sus piernas pero se mantuvo agarrada de los hombros del mago de Hong Kong: La idea de mantenerse sola en pie se veía casi imposible y era evidente en el temblor de sus manos – "Yo no… no creo que…"

"¡¿Sakura?!" – Shaoran exclamó su nombre mientras la maga se desplomaba entre sus brazos, perdiendo la consciencia y escondiendo sus órbitas verdes tras sus parpados pesados por el cansancio y el alcohol.

* * *

**Nota de Silver Card:** Bueno, ahí tienen el tan solicitado beso! Sin embargo, no quiero aguarles la fiesta pero las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como esperan ¡Amo ser malvada! :) REVIEW!


	6. Un Misterio

**Nota de Silver Card: **Hola a todos los que han dejado reviews o han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos. Me alegra mucho que cada vez haya un poco más de acogida! :) Quisiera decirles que este capítulo resultó más complicado de lo esperado, pues he tenido que profundizar en la historia y comenzar a dar pistas sobre lo que está ocurriendo en verdad. Verán que entrará otro personaje clave en la historia y espero les complazca el giro que le he dado.

Este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, así que me disculpo de antemano si es demasiada información para resumir enla sexta entrega de mi fanfic. Creo que ahora sí podemos decir que esta historia es un _Drama_.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**6. Un Misterio**

Eriol Hiiragizawa entró a su mansión con lentitud. Era difícil mover todos sus músculos después de tan larga y agotadora pelea. Sus zapatos húmedos a la entrada daban muestra del clima irreverente de Londres, que se negaba a mostrar el Sol y bañaba a la ciudad en una llovizna casi permanente. Sus ojos azules, oscuros y cansados, estaban entreabiertos y algo rojizos por culpa de las largas horas despierto. Al levantar la mirada, encontró a su guardián Spinel Sun frente a él, la pantera mostraba el mismo cansancio que su dueño.

"Eriol…" – Spinel comenzó pero fue interrumpido por el mago

"Spinel, no ahora. No es el momento" –el joven colapsó sobre su sillón rojo. La única posesión que se había llevado de la antigua mansión de Clow – "No estoy de humor para hablar del tema"

El guardián retrocedió un poco, pero decidió insistir una vez más – "Pero… no es buena idea seguir sin hablar de esto con—

"Spinel Sun" – la voz seria y cortante de Eriol fue suficiente para que la bestia guardara silencio. El joven mago se quitó sus gafas, uno de sus lentes quebrados ligeramente. Su piel olía a azufre… cómo detestaba ese olor.

Decidió levantarse antes de que el olor pasara al sillón. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia su habitación, sin despedirse de su guardián ni de Ruby Moon, quien había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Eriol dejó la ropa a un lado, decidiendo que era mejor botarla antes de intentar lavarla. No importaba cuánto jabón usara, el olor a azufre no se iba de la ropa: Era uno de los _placeres_ de matar demonios.

El joven abrió la ducha y dejó que el vapor llenara el baño. Su cuerpo largo y esbelto se desdibujaba en el espejo empañado. Eriol Hiiragizawa también había cambiado con los años, sus músculos se marcaban a su cuerpo, delineando sus brazos, torso, abdomen y piernas. Su piel blanca mostraba las cicatrices de varias batallas, en su mayoría recientes.

"¿Hasta cuándo seguirán apareciendo?" – El mago murmuró mientras entraba a la ducha y dejaba que el agua caliente mojara sus piernas. Sus músculos tensionados inmediatamente se relajaron al entrar en contacto con el preciado líquido. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiese cambiar su mirada cansada.

Desde el último año, decenas de demonios habían aparecido en toda Europa, especialmente en Inglaterra. EL joven mago aún tenía claro por qué estaba sucediendo esto, cuando los sellos terrestres fueron activados por los dos magos más fuertes del mundo: El del Sol de Oriente y el de la Luna del Occidente. La historia era casi una leyenda y era de tiempos antiguos, incluso más allá que los tiempos de Clow.

Era cierto que algunos demonios menores lograban traspasar los planos. Los sellos estaban hechos para detener a criaturas de más poder, las cuales eran las más peligrosas finalmente. Era como si crearan una abertura demasiado pequeña, que no les permitiera cruzar.

_Pero ahora demonios más grandes aparecían_

Eriol Frunció el ceño y dejó que el agua mojara sus cabellos negros/azulados. Algo no estaba bien: Era como si de alguna manera la abertura entre los mundos se hiciera más amplia, como si estuvieran intentando remover los sellos ¿Pero quién estaba detrás de todo eso?

Al salir de la ducha, el joven mago miró su celular: Habían dos llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le hacía olvidar por unos segundos todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Había pasado casi 4 meses sin verla y cómo la extrañaba. Sus largos dedos tocaron la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, era algo tarde para llamarle, pero no importaba.

El teléfono repicó un par de veces hasta que la joven contestó con una voz somnolienta– "¿Eriol?"

* * *

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se levantó de su cama. La llamada de Eriol la había despertado, y esa era la mejor manera de comenzar un día. La joven se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su balcón para dejar entrar un poco de aire a su cuarto. La noche anterior había sido demasiado movida, llena de periodistas y compradores y casi no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su propia fiesta. La joven ahora se encontraba algo cansada, pero contenta con haber hecho realidad su sueño.

… Aunque no exactamente como lo había planeado.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven miraron el horizonte con tristeza. Su delicado y largo cabello negro se mecía con la suave brisa de la mañana.

"_Todo cambia en el momento en el que menos esperas"_ – Pensó con algo de tristeza. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en Londres y que Eriol estaba en problemas. Su _relación_ con el mago del oeste podría verse demasiado compleja para los demás, pero por algún motivo la joven podía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

"_Mi relación con Eriol"_ – Tomoyo regresó a su cuarto mientras pensaba en aquel concepto con algo de amargura. Ella sabía que no existía una _relación_ como tal. No desde el día en que ella abandonó Londres. Aquel día en el que se vio forzada a dejar su vida atrás y cambiar el lugar donde haría realidad su sueño. Hacía un año que la joven habría regresado a Tomoeda, pero aún recordaba la noche en que tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar Londres atrás.

**-1 año atrás-**

"Pero, no entiendo Eriol ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" – Tomoyo no podía evitar el tono de preocupación en su voz. Su mano delicada y pálida se entrelazó con los dedos largos y fuertes del joven mago. Estaban en el estudio privado de su mansión, lejos de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

"Aún… aún no lo sé" – Eriol se alejó de la joven, como intentando organizar sus pensamientos – "Lo único que sé es que no es seguro que estés aquí. Ellos saben quién soy, ellos… ellos sabrán cómo herirme" – El joven se quitó sus gafas para aliviar la presión que aparecía en el puente de su nariz – "Tomoyo, ellos harán lo posible por detener lo que estoy haciendo. Saben que he detectado algo que no es normal"

"Pero… Eriol. Yo no quiero…" – La voz de la joven se mostraba insegura – "No quiero irme de Londres. Quiero estar aquí… contigo"

El mago levantó su mirada. Sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el cansancio y la preocupación – "Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas" – el joven se acercó lentamente hacia ella – "La idea de obligarte a irte… no tienes idea el daño que causa en mi" – sus manos ahora rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la joven, sintiendo el suave material de su vestido – "Pero la idea de que puedan herirte para llegar a mi… la idea de que puedas estar en peligro…"

Tomoyo mordió su labio inferior levemente, intentando en lo posible no llorar.

"Si alguno de estos demonios se entera de tu existencia…" – Eriol presionó su frente con la de la joven – "Ese será mi fin"

**-Presente-**

Tomoyo se terminó de vestir y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Si… aquella noche había dejado una parte de su vida atrás, y la posibilidad de tener una relación real. Se había prometido dejar de pensar en él, cortar el vínculo con el mago para poderle dar algún tipo de sentido a su vida de regreso en Tomoeda; pero eso había sido imposible. Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba permanentemente en su mente, negándose a dejarla tranquila y en el fondo ella tampoco quería olvidarle.

Habían mantenido el contacto, aunque Tomoyo no había tenido el valor para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo a Sakura. Siempre que intentaba hacerlo, no podía evitar recordar el vacío que Li Shaoran había dejado en su vida. Hablarle de cómo ella había terminado enredada con un mago sólo causaría más dolor, sin mencionar que probablemente se enfrentaría a una reacción negativa por parte de su mejor amiga.

Para cuando Sakura regresó a Tomoeda, Tomoyo pensó que sería el momento adecuado para hablar de lo que había sucedido con Eriol, pero el temperamento y ánimo de Sakura fue empeorando con el paso de los meses… y luego llegó Li Shaoran de nuevo.

La joven tomó una larga inspiración para dejar que el aire en sus pulmones calmara sus pensamientos. Luego decidió hacerse una cola de caballo para organizar su cabello un poco.

"_¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto? Siempre se ve más hermoso suelto"_ – La voz de Eriol invadió nuevamente sus pensamientos, robándole una sonrisa del rostro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué, a pesar de la distancia, seguían en contacto permanente? Habían decidido dejar su relación en el pasado, pero continuaban en contacto, repitiendo la misma rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado cuando vivían en la misma ciudad.

La llamada de aquella mañana había seguido el mismo patrón y Tomoyo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Cuando Eriol tenía un problema, siempre llamaba a la joven y le pedía que le contara su día. La conversación siempre era unidireccional, con Tomoyo contando los detalles de su agenda diaria, mientras Eriol escuchaba atentamente, perdiéndose en la melodiosa voz de la joven. Era su medicina para relajarse y despejar su mente… la forma en la que encontraba la fuerza para continuar con su labor.

Pero nunca entraba en detalles sobre lo que estaba sucediéndole. Era como si su silencio fuera la manera de asegurarse que Tomoyo estaría a salvo de su vida como mago. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de que ese silencio causaba una brecha entre los dos que cada vez era más difícil en sanar.

Tomoyo dejó el baño y salió de su cuarto en búsqueda de la habitación de huéspedes. Sabía que su amiga estaría ahí, pero no tenía claro en qué estado. La noche anterior la había visto constantemente con una copa de champaña pero no tenía claro si era la misma o diferente en cada ocasión. La joven sintió remordimiento por no haber podido compartir con la dueña de las cartas mágicas, pero le había sido imposible evadir sus responsabilidades.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo Daidouji entró en el cuarto de huéspedes, vio que Sakura no estaba en su cama. Sin embargo, antes de poder llamarla, la escuchó trasbocar en el baño.

La joven puso una mano sobre su frente – "entonces si fueron _varias_ copas de champaña" – murmuró. Cuando llegó al baño encontró a Sakura abrazando la taza del inodoro – "¿Estás viva?"

"Solo un poco" – la joven maga no había terminado su frase, cuando inclinó su cabeza sobre la taza nuevamente y dejó salir lo último que su cuerpo podía eliminar. El sabor a bilis invadió su boca, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, así que optó por recostar su cara sobre la cerámica fría.

"Supongo que estás muy orgullosa de ti" – comentó Tomoyo parte en reprimenda y parte en tono de burla. Solamente había visto a Li Shaoran por un instante en su fiesta y sabía que algo tendría que ver con el estado actual de la joven maga.

"Muchísimo" – afirmó Sakura tambaleándose mientras se apoyaba de manera precaria en su amiga. Sus pasos torpes la llevaron a la cama nuevamente, dejando que cayera y abrazara una de las almohadas mientras se ponía en posición fetal – "Nunca más, Tomoyo… no volveré a tomar más nunca"

"Claro… claro" – dijo la joven quitando un poco de cabello para revelar el rostro cansado de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes estaban escondidos detrás de sus párpados pesados y con un poco del maquillaje de la noche anterior – "Todos decimos eso… cada vez que pasa"

La maga tembló ligeramente – "Dios… tengo la mente en blanco" – dijo mientras apretaba la almohada aún más contra su cuerpo. La sensación de nauseas aún se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo

"¿Exactamente qué recuerdas?" – Tomoyo intentaba ocultar su sonrisa burlona ¡Ay los seres humanos y sus maneras de enfrentar los problemas!

"A tu barman preguntándome si sería una buena idea tomar una copa más" – Sakura intentó abrir uno de sus ojos, pero decidió que lo mejor era mantener ambos cerrados.

"Ahh… claro, asumo que dijiste que no habría problema"

"Por supuesto"

"Sólo Nate hace que dejes de tomar. Fue una lástima que no pudiera acompañarnos hasta tarde" – La joven pelinegra no podía evitar reír levemente.

Sakura escondió su cara en la almohada - "Error. Nate solo escondía el alcohol"

* * *

La segunda vez que Sakura Kinomoto despertó, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Su cabeza aún latía levemente, pero ahora era capaz de mover su cabeza sin querer trasbocar. Sus perezosos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente para ver la figura de Tomoyo descansando en un sillón cercano. La joven tenía un libro abierto reposando contra sus piernas. Era una biografía no autorizada de Karl Lagerfeld y hacía parte de la amplia colección de libros que la joven tenía sobre diseño de modas.

Sakura logró sentarse con éxito, para darse cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. El vestido verde de chiffon se encontraba completamente arrugado, aunque mantenía su belleza única.

_Ayer… _- La joven masajeó un poco su cien, intentando liberar algo de la presión que sentía en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran escasos y su cabeza dolía al intentar organizar las imágenes de lo sucedido. Una enorme laguna mental le impedía recordar más allá de lo que parecía ser su séptima copa de champaña.

"_Séptima… Se sintió como la décimo quinta"_ – Pensó Sakura mientras estiraba sus adoloridas piernas.

"Hola bella durmiente" –La voz de Tomoyo interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura – "¿Lista para enfrentar el mundo?" – Preguntó mientras se ponía en pie

"Un poco más" – Sakura imitó los movimientos de su amiga y se puso en pie – "¿Qué pasó ayer?"

"Yo estuve trabajando fuertemente por posicionar mi marca" – respondió Tomoyo cerrando su libro y estirando sus piernas – "Tu, por otro lado, abusaste de mi barra libre"

Sakura torció sus ojos recordando los excesos de la noche anterior – "y… ¿además de eso?"

Tomoyo dejó caer su mirada. Se sentía algo culpable al haber dejado a Sakura sola, más aun sabiendo que Shaoran se encontraba en el mismo lugar – "Sakura, lo siento mucho. Debí estar más tiempo contigo. La verdad, no sé qué hiciste la mayor parte del tiempo porque estuve algo ocupada… y, bueno…"

Un flashback de Shaoran bailando muy cerca de una pelirroja invadió los pensamientos de Sakura. La sola imagen provocó que algo de la sensación de náuseas regresara a ella – "Shaoran estaba ayer en la fiesta ¿cierto?" – sus ojos verdes se mostraban heridos.

Tomoyo asintió con su cabeza lentamente

"Eso explica el por qué bebí tanto. Pasó la noche bailando con una chica con poca ropa y se veían más que a gusto" – La joven maga se sentó nuevamente en su cama – "hombres… odio a los hombres".

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de ella con mirada pensativa. Ella también había visto a Shaoran bailando, pero algo en su expresión corporal mostraba que era más lo que intentaba aparentar que la verdadera distracción que podía sentir con su compañía – "Sakura. Ustedes dos necesitan hablar de verdad, sin las presiones de lo que está sucediendo actualmente. Yo creo que las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser. Shaoran es un chico muy valiente y especial, sé que lo que él sentía por ti—

"Exacto, Tomoyo" – interrumpió la maga – "lo que _sentía_ por mí. Lo dejó muy claro el día que fui a su casa. Siguió con su vida, y yo tengo que seguir con la mía"

La joven pelinegra sentía que debía ayudar a su amiga a encontrar la verdad "… Pero"

"Nada de 'peros', Tomoyo" – Sakura se puso en pie nuevamente, con total disposición de cambiar su actitud de una vez por todas – "Hay cosas mucho más importante en juego ahora, como el bienestar de Tomoeda. No sabemos qué está sucediendo y me preocupa que esta situación se salga más de control"

"Sakura… Tú siempre has podido sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo" – la joven pelinegra hablaba con entusiasmo en su voz.

Pero los ojos de Sakura seguían oscurecidos por la preocupación – "Tomoyo. Piénsalo bien: Todos aquellos retos y combates de cuando éramos niños. Todo eso fueron pruebas que el mismo Clow puso en mi camino, sabiendo que lograría ganarlas" – sus órbitas esmeraldas se veían serias y fijas en los ojos de Tomoyo – "Pero esto que está sucediendo… Quien sea el que esté detrás de esto no va a parar si ve que no puedo soportarlo. Si fallo…"

Tomoyo tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, presionando fuertemente en un intento por traerla a la realidad – "Sakura Kinomoto…" – Sus ojos oscuros ahora miraban fijamente a los de la maga – "NO es momento de dudar. NO es momento para sentirte débil. Es el momento en que debes confiar en quién eres… En lo que eres capaz de hacer. Eres LA dueña de las Cartas Clow. Nadie podrá cambiar eso"

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, como intentando agarrarse a una roca en medio de la marea alta. El nudo en su garganta le impedía decir lo que sentía. Tenía tanto miedo, tantas dudas, tanta confusión en su corazón, que las palabras de la joven parecieron ser lo necesario para que volviera a respirar con tranquilidad.

"Gracias, Tomoyo" – No hubo necesidad de más palabras.

* * *

Touya timbró por cuarta vez, esperando que su hermana abriera la puerta de la casa de los Kinomoto. La vena de su frente comenzaba a marcarse, demostrando su molestia ante lo que sucedía. El monstruo seguro estaba completamente dormido y no lo escuchaba tocar a la puerta constantemente. En medio de su ocupado día, había olvidado tomar las llaves de su antigua casa, pero pensó que no habría problema alguno porque su hermana le abriría rápidamente.

… Cosa que no estaba sucediendo en el momento, y le molestaba muchísimo. Yukito llegaría en menos de una hora y la cena no estaría lista aún.

"¡SAKURA ABRE LA PUERTA!" – Su dedo ahora presionaba en timbre sin parar. Se supone que habían acordado cenar, pero ahora su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a cansarse por el peso de las bolsas con las verduras y carne que había comprado en el mercado – "Monstruo inútil…" – susurró mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso.

"¡¿Por qué me dices inútil?!" – Sakura sorprendió a su hermano, haciendo que casi tropezara con las bolsas del piso.

"¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!" – Touya sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Desde el día en que le dio su magia a Yue no había sido el mismo en cuanto a poder presentir la presencia de los demás.

"En casa de Tomoyo" – el rostro de Sakura mostraba una ligera expresión de dolor. Su cuerpo aún sufría los estragos del alcohol.

"Teníamos una cena" – Touya recogió las bolsas del piso mientras meneaba su cabeza ligeramente. Conocía con claridad las señas de una resaca y estaba seguro de que su hermanita sufría una en esos momentos.

"Me demoré un poco para regresar" – Sakura hacía lo posible por no torcer sus ojos. No había ocasión en la que su hermano no le molestara

Touya sonrió maliciosamente - "Porque tienes resaca"

"Porque tengo resaca, bravo Sherlock" – La joven maga lo empujó un poco mientras llegaba a abrir su puerta.

"¿Cuánto tomaste?" – Touya Kinomoto adoraba molestar a su hermana, y sabía que en el fondo ella encontraba esta rutina reconfortante.

Pero la cabeza de Sakura aún dolía y su estómago se sentía débil – "No es tu problema"

"Sí es mi problema, soy tu hermano"

"Soy una adulta responsable"

"Eres una adulta _**no **_responsable"

"Tú también te has emborrachado"

"Jamás. Soy un ejemplo de vida" – La mirada altiva y orgullosa de Touya le daba un tono cómico a toda la discusión.

Sakura le tiró una servilleta de tela en la cara – "Ejemplo de vida… cocina ya: Tengo hambre"

"Como siempre, Sakura… _Excelentes_ modales" – Touya tomó la sartén en su mano y miró a su hermana de reojo. Su padre estaría de regreso en un par de días, así que por ahora podría seguirle haciendo la vida imposible.

El timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo la animada discusión del par de hermanos. Tal vez Yukito había llegado aún más temprano y Toya apenas estaba calentando el sartén.

* * *

Shaoran caminaba con lentitud mientras pasaba por el parque pingüino. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran resultado de una noche en que no pudo dormir. Cuando llegó a su casa -cansado tras su largo día y la fiesta de Tomoyo-, se tiró en su cama con la ropa puesta… pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. En su mente repetía una y otra vez el beso con Sakura. Tocaba sus labios mientras recordaba la suavidad de los de la maga, y su cuerpo volvía a encenderse en los lugares que sus pequeñas manos lo habían tocado.

Shaoran había hecho todo lo posible por sacar las imágenes de su cabeza… el ruido de la música resonando en las paredes, mientras su mano recorría el muslo de la pierna de Sakura y la levantaba para colocarla alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos aún sentían el calor de la piel de la joven y sus oídos aún escuchaban su agitada respiración seguida por esos gemidos que erizaron su piel.

El resultado de tales recuerdos era evidente en su zona media. La dureza de su miembro generaba dolor y le pedía a gritos que buscara alguna manera para desfogarse. Para cuando el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte, el joven mago sucumbió a sus deseos, haciendo lo único que sabía que su anatomía aceptaba en ese instante: venirse pensando en ella.

Sin embargo, el sueño le duró un poco más de una hora, ya que pasadas las 7 de la mañana estaba nuevamente despierto e igual de cansado; solo que ahora había un ingrediente más: esa sensación de remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho… por haberse aprovechado de Sakura cuando era claro que la joven maga no podía mantenerse en pie.

… Aunque se había sentido _tan bien_.

Ahora el joven caminaba en círculos por el parque. Eran casi las 7 de la noche y aún no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Una parte de él prefería ignorar lo sucedido y simplemente dejar que Sakura continuara con su relación con Nate. Otra parte le gritaba que era un cobarde por dejarla ir… Esa parte le pedía que fuera a su casa, se disculpara y buscara la manera de reconquistarla sin la ayuda del alcohol.

… Shaoran no era un cobarde… Iría por ella.

Sus piernas se movieron con agilidad, mientras caminaba con mayor rapidez y determinación hacia la casa de Sakura. Su corazón latía con fuerza y esperanza: Claro que ella había tomado demasiado, pero la manera en como lo había besado… la fuerza con la que por un instante se aferró a él. Eso tenía que ser real. Eso le daba esperanza. El mago continuó caminando sin prestar atención a la calle o sus alrededores, se sentía flotar en las mieles del amor y se permitió fantasear por un instante con otro de los besos de ella… de su Sakura.

De repente sintió que algo le picaba en su cuello y frenó en seco. Su mano fue directamente a la zona afectada, para atrapar al pequeño insecto morado que le había picado con tanta fuerza. Sus dedos lo apretaron pero de alguna manera pudo volar lejos de él. El mago sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus músculos y por un instante sintió que había algo fuera de lo normal afectando su cuerpo. El comic del hombre araña pasó por su mente por un segundo, causando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. En el fondo, todos los hombres son niños.

Unos metros más adelante estaba la casa de Sakura, y Shaoran miró a la puerta un buen rato, antes de tocar el timbre. Cuando lo hizo, el escalofrío regresó a sus músculos y por un momento su mano derecha tembló. El mago no pudo evitar culpar a su nerviosismo por lo que sucedía.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta con poca energía, esperando que Yukito trajera algún postre delicioso que pudiera animarla. Había regresado de la casa de Tomoyo con ropa prestada y aún no se había cambiado ni arreglado su cabello.

Cuando levantó su mirada, un par de órbitas ámbar la recibieron – "¡¿Li?!" – la maga señaló intentando corregir su postura y enderezar sus shorts, pero era claro que la visita del joven la había tomado por sorpresa.

Shaoran sintió que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por decir una palabra – "Ki… Kinomoto" – logró decir sintiendo una fuerte presión en su cuerpo.

Sakura reaccionó, recordando la presencia de su hermano en la casa. Advirtiendo un posible conflicto en cuanto Touya viera quién había llegado, prefirió salir y cerrar la puerta para tener algo más de privacidad. No tenía claro el porqué de la visita del mago y sentía reacciones mixtas al verlo: Como si su cuerpo reaccionara ante su presencia de una manera que su mente intentaba evitar. Quería tocarlo, acercarse a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – su voz baja daba a entender que no se sentía cómoda con la visita.

Shaoran intentó hablar nuevamente, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. El mago frunció el ceño con preocupación. Una cosa era sufrir de un repentino caso de nervios juveniles y otra cosa era perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Consiguió abrir y cerrar su boca un par de veces, con mucho esfuerzo.

"Li… ¿Qué sucede?" – Sakura se acercó un poco, viendo como los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecían levemente. El joven parecía que no podía moverse correctamente.

Shaoran sintió que algo estaba sumamente mal con su cuerpo. Cuando quiso levantar su mano para frenar a Sakura y pedirle que se mantuviera alejada, no pudo hacerlo. Más aún, comenzaba a sentir esa presencia negativa nuevamente, pero por algún motivo no podía ubicar su procedencia. Era como si su lugar de origen fuera en todas partes alrededor de él. Sobre su piel, en sus músculos.

_Dentro de él_…

El mago abrió los ojos de par en par, alertando a Sakura. La joven maga se había percatado de la presencia y retrocedió algunos pasos. Le costaba trabajo aceptar lo que su aura percibía: Que aquella fuerza negativa provenía del cuerpo de Shaoran.

El mago sintió un punto en su cuello doler repentinamente. La sensación de calor/ardor comenzó a recorrer sus venas, invadiendo y apoderándose de cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse, vio como sus brazos se abalanzaron sobre Sakura, aunque la maga logró esquivarlo en el último momento.

"¡LI! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" – Sakura vio cómo el joven se estrelló con la hierba de su jardín y se levantó con rapidez. Justo cuando pensó que nuevamente correría a donde ella, vio como el cuerpo tembloroso del joven se mantenía quieto.

Shaoran luchaba por contener sus movimientos que parecían no escuchar las órdenes que daba su cerebro. Era como si algo interrumpiera la conexión con sus extremidades y el mago sentía los músculos arder y doler cada vez que intentaba ejercer su voluntad sobre ellos. Quería gritar con urgencia... advertirle a Sakura sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y rogarle que se alejara de él. Si bien no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sí entendía que era lo que éste quería hacer. Quería herir a la dueña de las cartas.

"Ki… Kino—" – El joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar, mientras el sudor corría por su frente – "Aléja…te" – El ardor en su cuello se hizo más grande y de repente sintió cómo un velo oscuro cubría sus ojos.

El mago de Hong Kong se abalanzó sobre la joven, empujándola y causando que su cabeza se estrellada contra con el tronco de un árbol. El grito de la maga alertó a su hermano, que dejó tirados los elementos de cocina para salir con urgencia. Había pensado que Sakura estaba ayudando a Yukito afuera, pero lo que encontró fue totalmente diferente.

Sakura se había incorporado accidentadamente, aun sintiendo debilidad en sus músculos por el golpe y por el alcohol de la noche anterior. Se encontraba algo desorientada y podía ver a Shaoran apoyando sus piernas y manos en el piso, mientras sus puños agarraban con fuerza la hierba y la hacían despegarse de la tierra.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!" – Touya increpó mientras Sakura se alejaba del mago poseído

"¡Touya!" – La joven exclamó con urgencia mientras veía cómo su hermano se abalanzaba contra Shaoran – "¡Espera!"

El pelinegro frenó un instante y miró con confusión a su hermana. Si aún tuviera sus poderes habría podido percibir que Shaoran no estaba controlando su cuerpo. El descuido fue suficiente para que el mago se levantara y le diera una patada directo a un costado de su cabeza. Touya cayó contra la pared de su casa, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por detrás de su oreja.

Por un instante, Shaoran miró a Sakura y la maga pudo observar que sus ojos ya no eran color ámbar, sino profundamente negros. Era como si el mago hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. En ese instante, el joven conjuró su espada _jian,_ mientras Touya se levantaba débilmente. No había tenido tiempo para preparase para pelear.

Shaoran apuntó la espada a Touya, manteniendo sus ojos inexpresivos.

"¡TOUYA!" – Sakura gritó finalmente, saliendo del shock por el ataque – "Touya mantente alejado de él. Está poseído por algo… alguien"

El médico agarró el lado de su cabeza donde estaba sangrando. La herida era considerable – "Vete de aquí" – su instinto protector sobre Sakura parecía ser mayor que el instinto de preservarse el mismo. Algo le decía que si Shaoran lograba terminar con él, ella seguiría.

"_¡Las Cartas!" _ - Sakura simplemente abandonó la entrada de su casa para correr a su cuarto y tomar sus preciadas cartas. Sus piernas recorrieron la distancia de las escaleras en cuestión de segundos, y con agilidad tomó las cartas.

Respiró profundo y llamó a sus guardianes "Kerberos, Yue… vengan a—

El grito de Touya impidió que pudiera terminar su llamado. Sakura corrió por las escaleras para regresar a la entrada de su casa.

Encontró lo peor que podría estar pasando en esas circunstancias. La espada de Shaoran había atravesado a Touya por un costado, y la mano libre del mago parecía estar sosteniendo la espada para evitar que se hundiera más entre las costillas del médico, en un desesperado intento por controlar su cuerpo. La sangre de la palma de la mano de Shaoran ahora caía por el filo de la espada y se mezclaba con la del hermano de Sakura.

Sakura sintió su mundo desmoronarse ante la escena, e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Llamó a la carta tiempo y todo se detuvo en el instante. La espada ya no entraba más en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero tampoco salía de él. Los ojos vacíos de Shaoran no mostraban dolor alguno a pesar de haber cortado su propia mano.

"Dios mío… Dios mío… Dios mío" – su voz era un susurro mientras luchaba por controlar las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Sus manos temblorosas no se atrevían a tocar a su hermano. Levantó su mirada para ver la figura de Yue congelado en el aire, debido al tiempo detenido por su carta.

La joven sentía cómo la carta absorbía toda su energía para mantener la escena detenida, evitando el fatal destino de Touya. La joven maga se acercó a Shaoran y lo observó detenidamente. La expresión de su rostro era completamente nula, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, traicionando su mirada vacía. Sakura tendría que dejar la situación continuar y asegurarse de detener a Shaoran antes de que continuara hiriendo a su hermano, y acabase con su vida en el proceso.

Cuando permitió que el tiempo continuara lentamente, llamó a su presencia a la carta Bosque, pidiéndole que se encargara de detener a Shaoran inmediatamente. Para cuando esto había sucedido, la espada cayó en el piso y Yue llegó a su lado, mientras el Mago parecía atrapado entre lazos de lianas y ramas verdosas.

"¡AARRGHHHHHH!" – Su grito era uno de dolor, como si algo en su cuerpo estuviese desgarrándose; sin embargo, las lianas se enrollaban con fuerza alrededor de sus extremidades y de su cuello. La carta tenía cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero se aseguraba de que estuviera inmóvil.

"¡Touya!" – Yue voló al lado del joven. Yukito estaba a escasas cuadras de la casa cuando sintió el llamado de Sakura, y se transformó en el guardián de inmediato, dejando sus pertenencias en el medio de la calle.

"Ayúdalo… Ayúdalo por favor" – Sakura repetía entre sollozos – "Por favor… no dejes que muera. Ayúdalo" – Sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas que se acumulaban y parecían que caerían en segundos como cascadas sobre sus mejillas.

Yue sintió una presión en su pecho, similar a un calor que empujaba su corazón. Sabía que su otro yo estaba desesperado por salir a la luz y atender a Touya, pero su deber para con la maga le hacía dudar sobre lo que debía hacer. Su mirada gris, preocupada por primera vez en cientos de años, se encontró con las órbitas verdes de Sakura.

La joven tenía claro qué estaba sucediendo en la mete de su guardián – "Hazlo. Yo podré defenderme y Kerberos está en camino. Él necesita a Yukito ahora mismo".

Yue asintió y rápidamente se transformó en Yukito. El joven médico, en evidente estado de shock, dejó de lado sus sentimientos y racionalizó la situación para poder atender las heridas de Touya con agilidad.

"Sakura… Haz lo que debas hacer" – Le dijo mientras encontraba la manera de parar el sangrado del médico pelinegro – "Entre más pronto acabes con esto, más rápido podremos llevar a Touya a la clínica"

La joven asintió con firmeza, sintiendo su corazón calmarse con la presencia de Yukito. Se levantó y se dirigió al mago que estaba atrapado frente a ella. Podía ver cómo sus brazos y piernas intentaban zafarse de las ramas, pero al mismo tiempo el joven gemía y le pedía que no lo soltara. Finalmente había conseguido controlar su garganta y hablar, aunque de forma entrecortada.

"No… no me sueltes" – Su voz ronca salía como raspando sus cuerdas vocales. Su mano izquierda estaba empapada en sangre y ahora mojaba las ramas de la carta bosque – "Kinomoto…" – Sus ojos eran de nuevo color ámbar y se veían débiles, como queriendo cerrarse. Podía sentir su cuerpo ceder frente a la presión maligna que lo obligaba a moverse – "Apriétame más…"

Las orbitas verdes de Sakura se dilataron. Sabía que su lazo ya era fuerte y que apretar más comenzaría a poner en peligro la vida del joven – "Li…"

"Más… fuerte" – repitió mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a rasguñar la rama.

Sakura accedió, ordenando que las ramas apretaran más al mago, y evitar así un posible escape. Pudo escuchar su gemido una vez más cuando un par de costillas se quebraron. Su voz se ahogó al sentir la presión de las ramas alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué paso?" – Sakura preguntó mostrándose preocupada por el joven – "Li… ¿qué pasó?" – Quería soltarlo de toda atadura y abrazarlo, pero sabía que de debilitar su agarre por un instante, su hermano y ella estarían de nuevo en peligro.

Kerberos llegó en aquel momento, lleno de frustración por lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había quedado en la casa de Tomoyo y ahora ella venía sobre su lomo, con una gran cara de preocupación. La joven tuvo que ahogar su grito al ver a Touya desangrándose y a Shaoran atrapado en un mar de ramas.

Sakura miró al su guardián del Sol y luego a Shaoran. Kerberos guardó silencio por instante y observó la situación. Yue había alcanzado a avisarle lo sucedido de manera telepática y estaba preparado para la escena que iba a encontrar – "Sakura…"

"Está poseído" – dijo la joven tomando la espada del piso – "Algo controla sus movimientos pero no puedo identificar de dónde viene"

Kerberos resopló – "Concéntrate, Sakura"

La mirada frustrada de la maga lo decía todo – "¡Eso intento! ¡Esto trato, Kerberos!" – Exclamó agarrando la espada _jian_ de Shaoran con fuerza. ¿Cómo poder controlarse con su hermano herido y el amor de su vida a la merced de la fuerza de sus cartas?

La joven se arrodilló en el piso, aun sosteniendo su espada – "No sé… no sé"

El guardián mantuvo su compostura mientras analizaba al joven mago de Hong Kong "Es necesario concentrarse más allá de las señales básicas que su aura muestra. Debes ir más a fondo y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Sólo tú tienes esa conexión con él"

La maga mordió su labio inferior casi sacando sangre de él.

"Mi… cuello…" – Shaoran peleaba por hablar, pero su voz salía casi como un susurro – "La espada…"

Sakura se levantó con rapidez – "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que corte tu cuello?" – su voz sonaba angustiada al pensar en semejante proposición.

Shaoran intentó menear su cabeza, en signo de negación – "… Mi cuello" – volvió a decir

La joven ordenó a su carta liberar la atadura alrededor del cuello del mago, revelando las vetas moradas de su fuerte lazo. Shaoran comenzó a toser furiosamente, intentando recuperar el aire que ya casi no entraba a sus pulmones.

En ese instante, Sakura identificó el origen del conjuro. Podía sentir una fuerte energía emanando del cuello de Shaoran, justo detrás de su oreja. Se acercó y movió su cabeza a un lado, con muy poca delicadeza debido a su afán por encontrar la solución al problema.

Ahí estaba una gran pústula rojiza, tibia al toque de sus dedos y emanando grandes ondas de energía negativa.

Kerberos se acercó pausadamente y observó la herida que se escondía tras los cabellos del mago – "Debes sacar lo que sea que hay ahí. Eso es lo que lo controla" – señaló ahora con calma.

Sakura vio la espada en el piso y la tomó en sus manos. No se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que era y de cómo Shaoran hacía ver tan fácil su uso.

Tomoyo contuvo su respiración. En su mente se repetían las palabras que Sakura había dicho esa mañana - "_Pero esto que está sucediendo… Quien sea el que esté detrás de esto no va a parar si ve que no puedo soportarlo"_ -

Sakura apuntó la espada al cuello de Shaoran, mientras el joven hacía lo posible por no moverse. Su cuerpo, ahora que se veía imposibilitado para atacar a la dueña de las cartas Clow, parecía que intentara acabar con él mismo, y el filo de la espada era el modo perfecto de terminar con su vida

"Tomoyo…" – dijo Sakura levemente, dejando que una gota de sudor corriera por su frente – "Necesitamos un transporte que nos lleve al hospital inmediatamente"

"Ya lo hice. Deben llegar en unos minutos" – Respondió la joven rápidamente.

Sakura hundió la punta de la espada en el cuello del mago, y sentía cómo este intentaba no moverse para no agrandar la herida. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la apertura, en conjunto con un pedazo de materia morado oscuro, similar a un coágulo de sangre. La pieza se deslizó por la piel enrojecida y de repente se desintegró, expulsando un ligero olor a azufre.

Los ojos de Shaoran se fueron para atrás y perdió la consciencia en ese momento. Al instante, las ramas de la carta bosque se deslizaron suavemente por su cuerpo, depositándolo en el piso con delicadeza.

"¡Sakura!" – Yukito interrumpió el momento con urgencia – "Si queremos que Touya abra los ojos mañana, tenemos que ir al hospital ya mismo".

* * *

**Nota de Silver Card:** Bueno. Sé que los he dejado con un gran "cliff hanger", pero espero no sea tan terrible y les deje con ganas de un próximo capítulo. En este punto apreciería todos los reviews que puedan darme con sus comentarios sobre el giro que ha dado la historia... Espero les haya gustado el drama! Quizá una buena cantidad de mensajes me hagan postear otro capítulo esta misma semana... ;) (yes... I'm on fire.)

Abrazos... miles.


End file.
